Welcome to the Asylum
by Yumeh-Yummy
Summary: Das Oblivion-Asylum ist eine psychiatrische Anstalt in England. Nur die als 'unheilbar' geltenden Patienten kommen dorthin.   AU; Warnings: gore, violence, rape, yaoi, cannibalism.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Asylum**

**Kapitel 1**

Demyx rannte. Er rannte so schnell ihn seine nackten Füße trugen über den langen Gang. Vorbei an weißen Decken, weißen Wänden, weißen Fußböden. Immer weiter, immer schneller, bis er endlich an der Tür ankam, die er zu erreichen erstrebte. Doch als sie endlich in greifbare Nähe, schien das Grauen kein Ende finden zu wollen. Die Tür öffnete sich nicht, so sehr er auch an ihr rüttelte. Er rüttelte, und rüttelte, während er die Klinke immer wieder hinunter drückte. 'Sie muss sich doch öffnen', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. 'Sie muss einfach.' Seine Gedanken machten den blonden Jungen nur noch panischer.

Immer wieder ermahnte er sich, nicht über seine Schulter zu gucken. Er durfte dem Grauen, das ihn verfolgte, nicht in die Augen sehen. So drückte er panisch immer wieder die Klinke und hoffte inständig, dass die Tür sich doch noch öffnete. Von den Schritten, die sich ihm näherten, wurde er nur noch aufgelöster. Es kam näher. Es kam immer näher, und wollte ihn holen, da war er sich sicher. Wenn ihm doch nur-

„Aber, aber, Demyx. Was machst du denn da? Willst du meine Tür zerstören?", ermahnte ihn die dunkle Stimme seines Therapeuten, welcher soeben den Gang betreten hatte. Er war nicht besonders groß, eine lange Narbe zierte seine linke Wange und sein rechtes Auge war trüb. Es war offensichtlich, dass er auf diesem schon vor langer Zeit erblindet war.

Beinahe, als hätte er sich verbrannt, ließ Demyx die Klinke los und drehte sich schnell auf dem Absatz um, um seinem Therapeuten in die Augen zu blicken.

„Dr. Xigbar! Endlich!", erreichte den Älteren die erleichterte Stimme seines Patienten. Er seufzte ergeben und ging auf die Tür zu, die wenige Augenblicke vorher noch so grausam malträtiert worden war. Wortlos schloss er die Tür auf und ließ den blonden Jungen hineintreten. Eigentlich war dieser erst am nächsten Tag wieder dran, aber Xigbar wusste, dass er ihn nicht einfach so stehen lassen konnte. Wenn Demyx schon vor seinem Besprechungszimmer auftauchte, musste auch etwas vorgefallen sein.

Drinnen angekommen richtete Xigbar seinen Kittel und nahm hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz, während er Demyx andeutete, davor Platz zu nehmen.

„Wo drückt denn der Schuh?", fragte er ironisch, wohl-wissend, dass Demyx niemals Schuhe trug. Seit dem Tag, an dem er in diese Klinik gekommen war. Ebenso, wie er niemals Socken trug. Er als Therapeut hatte schon so oft versucht herauszufinden, wieso dies so war. Doch niemals hatte er eine Antwort darauf bekommen.

„S-Sie war wieder da!", riss ihn die panische Stimme des Blonden aus seinen Gedanken. Wer „sie" war? Das wusste Xigbar auch nicht so genau. „Sie" hatte keinen Namen und auch keine Kleidung. „Sie" war, laut Demyx' Aussage, so etwas wie ein Zombie. Und „sie" verfolgte den Blonden.

Und all das war etwas, was totaler Schwachsinn war. Anfangs hatte Xigbar dem Kleineren ja noch geglaubt. Immerhin glaubte er zuerst immer an das Gute im Menschen. Aber nachdem diese Frau auch in der Anstalt sein sollte, hatte er Zweifel bekommen und sich von ihrem Hausmeister die Überwachungsvideos geholt. Und dort war natürlich alles zu sehen, nur keine Frau, die aussah wie ein Zombie.

„Natürlich", entgegnete der Therapeut geduldig. „Wo war sie dieses Mal?" Und er hätte die Antwort aussprechen können, bevor Demyx sie gab.

„In meinem Schrank! Und dann ist sie unter mein Bett gekrabbelt und dann hat sie mich ins Bein gebissen!" Um seine Worte zu bestärken, hob Demyx sein Bein und zog seine Hose etwas hoch, um eine kleine, aber klaffende Wunde zu zeigen. Sie blutete fürchterlich. Warum war ihm das nicht eher aufgefallen?

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du dir nicht wehtun sollst?", ermahnte der Ältere, welcher dem Jüngeren natürlich kein Wort glaubte. Wie auch? Es gab keine Monster. Demyx' Augen wurden größer und füllten sich mit Tränen:

„Aber ich war das nicht! Das war SIE!" Ergeben nickte Xigbar und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl.

„Du musst zum Arzt", seufzte er und deutete Demyx an, sich ebenfalls zu erheben, was dieser auch tat. „Du glaubst mir doch?", hakte dieser hoffnungsvoll nach, und Xigbar nickte bloß. Er glaubte ihm zwar kein Wort, aber er wusste, dass er keine Ruhe bekommen würde, bis er sagte, dass er ihm zustimmte. Er vermerkte auf seinem Zettel noch kurz, dass er Larxene andeuten sollte, Demyx' Medikamentendosis zu erhöhen, dann verließ er mit ihm zusammen sein Behandlungszimmer.

Das Zimmer von Vexen, dem Arzt des Hauses**,** lag auf dem**s**elben Gang, etwas weiter runter. Xigbar wartete vor seiner Tür, bis Demyx auch wirklich zu dem Krankenzimmer gegangen war und dieses betreten hatte. Mit dem Jungen war nicht zu Spaßen. Immer und überall schien er diese Frau zu sehen, und fügte sich selbst schreckliche Wunden zu. Wunden, die angeblich von ihr verursacht wurden. Doch da war keine Frau. Da war nur er. Er, der seine Fingernägel tief in sein Fleisch bohrte und ganze Stücke von diesem heraus riss. Er, wie er sich die Haut zerkratzte oder sich selbst in den Arm biss. Und egal was Xigbar auch versuchte, er hörte nicht auf, außer, er bekam genügend Medikamente. Doch die alte Dosis schien bereits zu niedrig geworden zu sein. Nun, ihn sollte es nicht mehr kümmern. Er war nun Vexen's Patient. Mit diesem Gedanken betrat er sein Zimmer erneut, um sich auf seinen eigentlichen Patienten vorzubereiten.

Einige Meter weiter betrat Demyx das Krankenzimmer des Arztes, Dr. Vexen. Ein älterer Mann mit langem, blondem, glattem Haar. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen und er war dünn, beinahe noch dünner als Demyx selbst.

„Ah, Demyx", wurde er von der kalten Stimme begrüßt, die ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er mochte diesen Mann nicht. Immer, wenn er herkam, hatte er hinterher noch mehr Schmerzen.

„Ich.. sie war wieder da.. sie hat mich gebissen.. Dr. Xigbar hat gesagt, ich soll hierher kommen", stotterte der Junge. Er wurde immer so unheimlich nervös, wenn er zu Dr. Vexen kam.

Vexen war schon lange Arzt in dieser Klinik. Er war einer der Mitgründer gewesen. Er und Xemnas, der Leiter der Psychiatrie, waren bereits Freunde gewesen, bevor er Medizin studiert hatte. Ihnen war gemeinsam die Idee gekommen und bald schon hatte sich auch Xigbar mit ihnen zusammen getan. Doch dies war keine Klinik für jeden. Nur die Patienten, die wirklich als unheilbar galten, kamen zu ihnen in das 'Oblivion Asylum'. Und Demyx war eindeutig einer von denen, die von allen anderen nicht geheilt werden konnten.

Der Ältere nickte ergeben und deutete auf seine Liege, auf welche Demyx etwas verängstigt zuging, bevor er sich auf sie legte. Rasch zog er sein Hosenbein etwas nach oben. Vexen trat an ihn heran und untersuchte die Wunde nur mit den Augen. Betrachtete sie genau und nickte, bevor er Demyx' Hand zu sich zog und diese genau betrachtete. Und wie erwartet, fand er unter dessen Fingernägeln Reste von Blut und Haut. Er war es wieder einmal selbst gewesen. Natürlich, es war offensichtlich, dass er es selbst gewesen war.

„Demyx", kam es mehr als genervt von dem Arzt, „Zum allerletzten Mal. Du sollst das nicht tun. Was habe ich dir beigebracht?" Seine Stimme triefte vor Kälte und etwas, dass man wohl als angewidert bezeichnen konnte. Etwas, dass den Patienten erzittern ließ.

„Es.. ich war das nicht!", beharrte Demyx auf seiner Meinung. Er war davon überzeugt, dass es diese Frau wirklich gab. Natürlich war er das.

„Du warst das nicht.. natürlich." Während Xigbar immer versuchte, den Blonden in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass er ihm seine Geschichten glaubte, machte Vexen kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er das Gerede des Jungen für unwahr hielt. Er glaubte ihm kein Wort, immerhin kannte er die Fakten. Kannte die Videos, und sah das Blut unter seinen Fingernägeln und an seinen Händen. Und wenn Vexen eine Sache hasste, mehr hasste als alles andere, dann waren es Lügen. Vor allem, wenn er es war, der angelogen wurde.

„Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du mich nicht anlügen sollst?", zischte er gefährlich, bevor er sich von der Liege entfernte und zu einem seiner Schränke ging. Dem Jungen musste man noch Benehmen beibringen. Musste ihm zeigen, dass man niemanden einfach so anlog, erst recht nicht ihn.

„Ich.. lüge.. nicht", beharrte Demyx auf seiner Meinung, wenn auch sichtlich unsicher. Und als er seinen Blick abwandte, von Vexen, sah er sie. Die Frau, wie sie unter der Liege hervor lugte und ihn anstarrte, bevor ihr Arm hervorschoss und seinen packte. Ihm über den Unterarm kratzte und ihm etwas von seiner Haut abriss. Er schrie schmerzerfüllt, was Vexen dazu brachte, sich zu ihm zu drehen.

Dieser sah selbstverständlich etwas ganz anderes, als Demyx es sah. Und was er sah, war eindeutig die Realität: Der Junge saß dort, auf seiner Liege, und kratzte sich die Haut von seinem Arm. „Demyx!", ermahnte er ihn laut und ging sofort zu ihm hinüber. Und keine Minute später fand sich Demyx an die Liege gefesselt wieder. Festgeschnallt durch einen Lederriemen über seine Brust, sowie Riemen um seine Hände und Füße.

„Das muss aufhören!", verlor der Arzt endgültig die Geduld.

Er ging zurück zu seinem Schrank und suchte kurz nach etwas, da**s** er auch bald darauf fand: Eine Zange. Eine Zange, die all das Übel um Demyx endlich beenden würde. Mit dem Werkzeug in der Hand ging er zurück zu dem Tisch, schloss seinen Kittel vollständig und griff kurzerhand nach einem Mundschutz und einer Brille, welche er sich beide aufsetzt. Ebenso zog er sich Gummihandschuhe an, weiße, wie man sie nur selten fand. Doch der Arzt bestand darauf, dass sie weiß waren. Alles in seinem Behandlungszimmer war weiß.

Mit der Geduld am Ende ließ er sich auf seinem Stuhl, welcher direkt neben der Liege stand, nieder und griff nach Demyx' rechter Hand. Er löste sie aus dem Gurt, umfasste sie aber eben so fest.

„W-Was haben sie vor?", erkundigte sich Demyx mit angstgetränkter Stimme. Doch Vexen fixierte ihn nur kurz mit einem kalten Blick und wandte sich dann wieder der Hand zu. Geschickt setzte er die Zange an den Nagel des Daumens und während er die Worte

„Ich bereite dem ein Ende" sprach, riss er den Nagel mit einem Ruck heraus. Etwas, dass dem Jungen die Tränen in die Augen trieb und ihn schmerzerfüllt schreien ließ.

„NEIN!", durchzuckte die Stimme des Jüngeren den Raum.. doch brachte dies den Arzt nicht davon ab, den Nagel seelenruhig in eine Schüssel fallen zu lassen und sich dann dem nächsten zuzuwenden. Erneut setzte er die Zange an, diesmal an dem Nagel des Zeigefingers.. und riss auch diesen heraus. Das Blut, da**s** dabei von den Fingern des Patienten tropfte, beachtete er nicht. Er würde ihm später ein Pflaster draufkleben, und damit wäre die Sache dann gegessen.

Demyx zitterte, zuckte und schrie. Die Schmerzen, die nach und nach jeden seiner Finger erfüllten, waren viel stärker als jene, die er an seinem Arm oder seinem Bein hatte. Sie durchzogen seine schlanken Finger und seine Hände. Es war schrecklich, so schrecklich, und es wurde immer mehr. Wehren konnte er sich nicht. Wie auch? Seine linke Hand war noch angekettet, und seine rechte von Vexen's festem Griff umklammert. So weinte er nur bitterlich, und schrie immer wieder, wenn sich die Zange an einem seiner Nägel zu schaffen machte. Und es dauerte nicht lang, bis seine rechte Hand kein einziger Nagel mehr zierte. Nur blutende, leere Stellen an den Spitzen seiner Finger blieben zurück.

Zufrieden betrachtete Vexen sein Werk. So würde sich der Junge sicher nichts mehr antun.. vorausgesetzt, er tat dasselbe auch mit seiner linken Hand. Ohne die Wunden weiter zu beachten, kettete er die Hand wieder an die Liege, bevor er mit seinem mit Rollen untersetzten Stuhl einmal um den Tisch herumfuhr und sich auch an der linken Hand zu schaffen machte. Er löste den Riemen, setzte die Zange an.. und riss. Riss den Nagel des Daumens ab, den des Zeigefingers.. und die der anderen Finger. Ignorierte die Schreie und das bitterliche Betteln, dass der Patient von sich gab. Er war gut darin, etwas zu ignorieren. Vor allem, wenn es Schmerzensschreie waren.

Erst, als auch der letzte Nagel den Weg in sein Schüsselchen gefunden hatte, erhob sich der Arzt. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Hand erneut anzuketten.. würde er den Jungen doch eh bald wieder gehen lassen. Seine Aufgabe für heute war nämlich in seinen Augen getan.

„Fertig", wies er beinahe freundlich darauf hin, dass er seine Arbeit erledigt hatte, während er seine Schüssel über dem Mülleimer leerte, seine Handschuhe auszog und entsorgte, und sich dann auch der Brille und des Mundschutzes entledigte.

Demyx zog seine Hand panisch zu seinem Gesicht und betrachtete sie ängstlich. Kein Nagel zierte mehr seine schlanken Finger. Blut rann diese hinab, über seine Hand, langsam seinen Arm hinunter. Und er wusste, dass seine andere Hand nicht besser aussehen würde. Wie sollte er sich denn jetzt gegen die Frau wehren? Noch mehr Panik stieg in ihm auf. Er hatte doch nur seine Nägel. Er.. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, welche sich ebenso ihren Weg über seine Wangen suchten wie die zuvor. Das durfte nicht sein. Während sich seine Gedanken nur um die Frau drehten, bemerkte er gar nicht, wie die Riemen um seine Brust, sowie Füße und rechte Hand gelöst wurden.

„Du kannst gehen", erlaubte ihm Vexen, wobei es mehr eine Aufforderung war, endlich aufzustehen und zu verschwinden.

Vexen war zufrieden, so schnell würde die blonde Nervensäge nicht wiederkommen. Er hatte ihm Angst gemacht, und gleichzeitig neue Wunden verhindert.. wenn das kein Erfolg war. Er betrachtete genau, wie Demyx verängstigt von der Liege aufstand und sich mit seinen blutigen Händen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Etwas, dass sein Gesicht nur noch mehr vollschmierte, denn nun waren nicht nur Tränenreste, sondern auch Blut auf seinen Wangen verteilt. Er nickte noch unsicher, bevor er das Zimmer zügig verließ. Und das letzte, was Vexen hörte, was das schnelle Patschen nackter Füße auf dem Gang, welches langsam immer leiser wurde.

Demyx rannte. Er rannte so schnell ihn seine nackten Füße trugen über den langen Gang. Vorbei an weißen Decken, weißen Wänden, weißen Fußböden. Doch dieses Mal rannte er nicht vor der Frau weg, sondern vor dem Arzt. Vor Dr. Vexen. Vorbei an Zexion, einem weiteren Patienten, der gerade auf dem Weg zu seiner Therapiesitzung war und nur verängstigt zur Seite sprang, als Demyx ihn beinahe rammte. Etwas, dass Demyx nicht weiter kümmerte. Er wollte nur noch weg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Erschrocken blickte Zexion dem Jungen hinterher, der eben an ihm vorbeigelaufen und ihn beinahe umgerannt hatte. Er kannte ihn kaum, und dennoch wusste er viel über ihn. Er wusste, dass der Junge Demyx hieß und sich Dinge einbildete. Vermutlich litt er unter Verfolgungswahn, oder etwas ähnlichem. Zexion hatte sich nie genauer damit beschäftigt, denn er mochte keine Menschen. Genau genommen mochte er sie nicht nur nicht, sondern fürchtete sie.

Dies war der Grund, warum Zexion in dieser Klinik war. Er wollte sein Haus nicht mehr verlassen, nicht mehr zur Arbeit gehen und hielt sich auch von seiner Familie fern. Diese hatte sich mit der Zeit Sorgen gemacht und ihn zu einem Therapeuten geschickt. Doch als er auch vor diesem Angst hatte, hatten seine Eltern ihn in die Klinik einweisen lassen. Und seitdem war er dort. Genau genommen hatte sich seitdem nicht viel verändert. Er fürchtete Menschen immer noch. Er fürchtete die anderen Insassen, und auch das Personal.

Seufzend kam er kurz darauf an der Tür des Therapeuten an. Er verstand nicht, wieso er überhaupt immer wieder zu diesem musste. Er war nicht krank. Er wollte nur keinen Kontakt mit Menschen. Was war so schlimm daran? Zexion klopfte an die Tür, nicht kräftig aber auch nicht zu leicht und öffnete dann die Tür, um hereinzutreten. Hinter dem Schreibtisch, der in dem großzügig eingerichtetem Zimmer stand, saß Xigbar. Sein Therapeut. Und der einzige Mensch, der ihm keine Angst machte.

Vermutlich war es paradox, dass ausgerechnet ein Mann mit einem blinden Auge und einem vernarbten Gesicht ihm keine Angst machte. Aber.. seit dem ersten Moment, als er ihn gesehen hatte, war dort keine Panik in ihm gewesen. Und so hatte er begonnen, zumindest mit dem Älteren zu reden. „Hallo", begrüßte Zexion den Mann knapp. Es schlich sich daraufhin ein leichtes Lächeln auf das Gesicht von Xigbar: „Hallo Zexion. Setz dich doch~" Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung zu dem Stuhl vor seinem Tisch, welcher der Jüngere auch folgte. Mit schnellen, aber kleinen Schritten ging er hinüber und nahm gegenüber des Mannes Platz.

„Wie geht es dir?", horchte der Therapeut nach. Es verlangte ihm immer wieder einiges ab, mit dem jungen Mann ins Gespräch zu kommen. Er wusste auch nicht, wie er ihn genau behandeln sollte. Zexion zeigte ihm gegenüber keine Angst. Anscheinend trat seine Panik vor Menschen nur bei anderen auf. Wie also sollte er seine Krankheit beurteilen und behandeln? Wenn er sie niemals in ihren Sitzungen zu sehen bekam, erwies es sich als äußerst schwer. Und auch beim Essen war Zexions Verhalten nicht zwingend auffällig. Er saß zwar immer etwas abseits von den anderen, aber solange ihm niemand zu nahe kam, war er normal. Aß normal und wirkte einfach wie jemand, der nicht gern mit anderen zu tun hatte. Von Panik keine Spur.

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich in dieser Klinik eingesperrt bin, gut. Und ihnen?", kam Zexions ehrlich Antwort. Er hasste es hier drin. Umgeben von Verrückten, mit welchen er absolut nichts gemeinsam hatte. Immerhin war er nicht verrückt. Etwas, dass er sich selbst immer wieder sagte. Er musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern, denn der Arzt, Dr. Vexen, und auch die Krankenschwester, versuchten ihm immer wieder einzureden, dass er krank war. Dass er Hilfe und Tabletten benötigte, um stabil oder normal zu sein. Aber er war normal. Er beobachtete genau, wie sein Gegenüber nickte und erneut etwas lächelte. Warum er so ehrlich zu ihm war? Weil er wusste, dass Xigbar es nicht gegen ihn verwenden würde. Er glaubte ihm, dass er nicht krank war, und gab ihm auch nie das Gefühl, krank zu sein.

Xigbar hatte wirklich nicht das Gefühl, dass Zexion krank war. Doch er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob der Jüngere nicht einfach gut darin war, seine Krankheit zu verstecken. Vielleicht musste die Angst erst in ihm hervorgerufen werden. Und es war seine Pflicht als Therapeut und Psychiater, seine Krankheit zu erkennen und zu behandeln.

„Gut, bis jetzt~", erwiderte der Mann aufgrund der Frage und stand dann von seinem Stuhl auf. „Wir sollten mit der Sitzung beginnen."

Zexion fragte sich immer wieder, wieso er dies sagte. Es war wohl so etwas wie Xigbars Angewohnheit. Wann immer er zu ihm kam, sagte er diese Worte, und jedes Mal änderte sich daraufhin nichts. Sie redeten weiter, und sprachen über alles Mögliche. Unterhielten sich über Bücher, und manchmal über das, was Zexion tat, wenn er in seinem 'Zimmer' eingesperrt wurde. Etwas, dass üblich war, sobald die Sperrstunde begann. Doch an diesem Tag schien etwas anders zu sein, denn Xigbar blieb nicht wie üblich auf seinem Stuhl sitzen, sondern stand auf und kam zu ihm herüber. Warum kam er plötzlich näher? Zexion war es nicht gewohnt, dass Xigbar sich ihm irgendwie näherte. Er respektierte immer den Abstand, den er brauchte. Blieb hinter seinem Schreibtisch und ließ ihn vor selbigem bleiben.

Xigbar hatte nicht vor, es dieses Mal so ablaufen zu lassen, wie er es das letzte Mal getan hatte. Er wollte Zexion herausfordern, und endlich einmal so etwas wie Panik bei ihm erkennen. Nicht, weil er wollte, dass sich dieser fürchtete. Nein, er wollte nur das Beste für den Jungen. Er mochte ihn, und fand ihn interessant. Fand ihn spannend und mochte es, mit ihm zu reden, wenn sie mal wieder etwas Zeit in der Sitzung damit verbrachten, sich zu unterhalten. Und vielleicht war dies auch der Grund, warum er zuvor nie wirklich versucht hatte, das Problem des Jungen zu erkennen oder zu behandeln. Er wollte ihn hier behalten. Er wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen oder heilen. Er wollte, dass Zexion bei ihm blieb. Und dass er nun aufstand und auf den Jungen zuging, lag möglicherweise doch nicht nur daran, dass er seine Panik sehen wollte. Er wollte ihm nahe sein.

Als Xigbar auf ihn zukam, stand Zexion langsam aus seinem Stuhl auf und ging einige Schritte zurück. Doch mit jedem Schritt, den er zurück ging, ging Xigbar einen vor, bis er sich irgendwann mit dem Rücken an der Wand wiederfand. Was wollte Xigbar nur von ihm? Warum kam er ihm plötzlich so nahe? Zexion schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen.. und als er sie wieder öffnete, waren die Augen des Therapeuten nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinen entfernt. Beinahe so, als würden sich ihre Nasen berühren. Zexion erschauderte. Eine Gänsehaut legte sich über seinen Körper, und mit einem Mal stieg doch so etwas wie Panik in ihm auf. Was wollte der Mann auf einmal von ihm? Vorsichtig hob er die Hände und legte sie an den Oberkörper des Größeren, und wollte ihn ein wenig weg schieben. Er wollte ihn von sich drücken und am liebsten fliehen. Aber.. er schob nicht. Er ließ seine Hände schlaff auf dem Körper liegen, und stellte fest, dass seine Panik langsam wieder verschwand. Dass es ihm keine Angst machte, ihn zu berühren. Und mit dieser Feststellung kam auch jene, dass er die ganze Zeit auf seine Hände gestarrt hatte.

Mit einem Mal schien es dem Kleineren peinlich zu sein, dass er weg geschaut hatte, und er blickte auf in das strahlend gelbe und das trübe Auge. Er wurde zurück angeblickt, und für einige Sekunden blickten sie sich nur an, bis etwas aus Zexion herauszubrechen schien. Bis sich all das, was er über Monate in sich eingeschlossen hatte, seinen Weg an die Oberfläche kämpfte und ihn dazu brachte, sich gegen Xigbar fallen zu lassen. Sich gegen ihn zu lehnen, und nicht aufzuschrecken, als dieser seine Arme um ihn legte. Beinahe war der Ältere einen Schritt zurückgetreten, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, doch dann umschlang er einfach den schlanken Körper vor sich und drückte ihn an sich.

Sekunden, die aber auch Minuten hätten sein können, verstrichen, bevor beide wirklich realisierten, was sie taten. Bis Zexion realisierte, dass er wirklich keine Angst vor Xigbar hatte, und bis Xigbar realisierte, dass er seinen Patienten an sich drückte. Der Ältere wusste, dass dies gegen die Regeln verstieß. Dass es verboten war, irgendeine Art von Bindung zu den Patienten aufzubauen. Wobei sich Xigbar sicher war, dass es bereits zu spät war, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Er hatte bereits eine Bindung zu Zexion aufgebaut.

Jener lehnte seinen Kopf vorsichtig an die Schulter des Größeren und seufzte leise. Er sog den Duft ein, den Xigbar immer an sich hatte. Er roch ein wenig nach Kaffee, aber auch nach Qualm. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Raucher war. Zexion konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, wie man diesen Beruf ohne die eine oder andere Zigarette bewältigen sollte. Er erlebte die anderen Verrückten immerhin auch jeden Tag.

Als Xigbar sich langsam von ihm löste, ging Zexion rasch einen Schritt zurück. War er nun seinerseits zu weit gegangen? Doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, war ihnen beiden bewusst, dass sie sich nicht falsch verhalten hatten. Dass es dem anderen Recht gewesen war. Dass es Zexion nicht gestört hatte, obwohl er zuerst zurückgewichen war. Dass er wirklich Vertrauen zu dem Mann gefasst hatte, und dass diesen wohl auch etwas mit ihm verband. Es war etwas zwischen ihnen, beinahe wie ein unsichtbarer Faden.

„Wir sind fertig für heute", durchbrach Xigbar die Stille, die nicht einmal unangenehm gewesen war. Zexion nickte daraufhin und wollte sich abwenden, hielt jedoch inne, als der Ältere noch einmal näher kam. Kurz streiften die Lippen des Therapeuten die des Patienten, worauf hin dieser leicht errötete, kurz den Kopf schüttelte und dann aus dem Raum ging. Mit ruhigen Schritten, die keiner Flucht glichen, obwohl es eigentlich eine war. Eine Flucht vor den herein prasselnden Gefühlen und der Erkenntnis, dass man seinen Therapeuten mochte.

„Bis in 3 Tagen", vernahm der Jüngere noch die Stimme des Mannes, und doch lief er weiter. Flüchtete. Vor sich selbst und seinen Gefühlen.

Xigbar blickte seufzend dem jungen Mann hinterher. Vermutlich war er doch zu weit gegangen. Natürlich war er das, ermahnte er sich selbst. Er konnte doch keinen Mann mit Soziophobie einfach so küssen. Er hatte vermutlich alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Und sich seine Chance, die er sowieso niemals gehabt hätte, verspielt. Wunderbar.

Unzufrieden mit sich selbst ging Zexion mit ruhigen Schritten über den Gang. Was musste das denn nun für einen Eindruck hinterlassen haben? Er hatte sich an ihn gelehnt, okay. Hatte er damit möglicherweise den Eindruck erweckt, dass er mehr von ihm wollte? Denn dann hatte er eindeutig das Falsche getan. Er wollte ihm nicht näher kommen. Er wollte Xigbar auch nicht mögen. Denn für diesen war er definitiv nur ein Patient wie jeder andere. Nichts Besonderes. Er würde niemals für jemanden etwas Besonderes sein. Höchstens etwas Abnormales. Aber.. warum hatte der Mann ihn dann geküsst? Es verwirrte ihn. Und Zexion mochte es nicht, verwirrt zu sein. Noch ein Grund, warum er nicht in die Nähe anderer Menschen gehen sollte. Da war er sich sicher.

So trugen ihn seine Füße immer weiter weg von seinen Gefühlen und dem einzigen Menschen, den er vielleicht doch mochte. So etwas wie mochte, höchstens, korrigierte er sich selbst in Gedanken. Erst ein lautes Geräusch ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken. Zexion war ein wenig zusammen gezuckt, bevor er bemerkte, dass eine der Türen, die auf dem Weg zwischen dem Therapiezimmer und seinem Zimmer lagen, offen stand. Diese Türen standen sonst nie offen. Langsam und doch ein wenig neugierig ging er auf die Tür zu, obwohl die Angst ihn anschrie, es nicht zu tun. Und als sein Blick in das Zimmer fiel, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er auf die Angst und nicht auf die Neugierde hätte hören sollen. Die Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, was ihn dazu brachte, sich gleich wieder abzuwenden und von der Tür zurückzutreten.

In dem Zimmer befand sich Xaldin, der Koch der Klinik. Und er hatte augenscheinlich das Essen vorbereitet, dass ihnen am Abend vorgesetzt werden sollte. Und Zexion war plötzlich klar, dass er nie wieder Fleisch in dieser Klinik essen würde. Denn das, was der Koch dort zerhackt hatte, war offensichtlich ein menschliches Bein gewesen. Ein Bein, dass nicht einmal größer war als seines, und somit darauf schließen ließ, dass die Person entweder klein oder noch ein Kind gewesen sein musste. Mit der Übelkeit kämpfend machte Zexion auf den Versen kehrt. Was zum Teufel war hier los? Warum zerhackte ihr Koch eine Leiche? Und warum stieg ihm mit einem Mal der beißende Geruch von brennendem Fleisch in die Nase?

Von den Gerüchen und Eindrücken so angewidert, bemerkte Zexion nicht, wie der Koch sich auf ihn zubewegt hatte. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass jemand an der Tür stand und würgte, denn Xaldin achtete immer auf das, was um ihn herum passierte. So war dieser vom Herd, auf welchen er gerade etwas von dem Beinfleisch in eine Pfanne gelegt hatte, weggetreten, um demjenigen eine Abreibung zu verpassen. Umso verwunderte war er, ausgerechnet den Jungen zu sehen, der Menschen sonst so scheute.

„Was suchst du hier, Bursche?", ließ er seine tiefe Stimme erklingen und legte seine Hand um den schlanken Arm von Zexion, so dass dieser nicht weglaufen konnte.

Als Zexion von der Hand gepackt wurde, wurde er gleichzeitig auch von der Panik gepackt. Er wurde erwischt, und er wurde angefasst. Wie ein geschundener Hund begann er sich zu wehren, versuchte seinen Arm aus dem Griff zu befreien und gab Geräusche von sich, die man beinahe als fiepen bezeichnen konnte. Er wollte weg, er musste weg. Er musste ihn weg stoßen und rennen, ganz schnell, ganz weit weg. Sein gesamtes Denken schaltete sich für einige Sekunden aus, und er stieß Xaldin von sich. Etwas, dass der Größere nicht erwartete hatte, und dem Jüngeren somit etwas Zeit gab, wegzulaufen. Und er rannte, noch schneller, als es Demyx zuvor getan hatte.

Mehr als ein genervtes Schnauben hatte Xaldin daraufhin auch nicht mehr für die Situation übrig. Dem Jungen würde sowieso keiner glauben. So ging er zurück in seine Küche und schloss dieses Mal wieder die Tür hinter sich, nur um festzustellen, dass das Fleisch auf dem Herd angebrannt war. Welch ein Verlust.

Zexion rannte den Gang zurück, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, wem er begegnete. Rannte vorbei an dem Hausmeister, der es hasste, ignoriert zu werden. Dem er schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen war, auch wenn er es nie ausgesprochen hatte. Dieser, auch unter dem Namen Lexaeus bekannt, sprach nie viel. Musste er auch nicht, denn seine Erscheinung war angst-einflößend genug. Hätte Zexion es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er gesagt, er wäre ein Riese. Er war mindestens 4 Köpfe größer als er selbst, und lachte nie. Oder lächelte. Oder tat sonst irgendetwas, das ihn auch nur im Entferntesten freundlich wirken ließ.

Doch in diesem Moment war es dem Jungen egal. Er musste zurück zu Xigbar. Er musste ihm erzählen, was er gesehen hatte. Der Mann durfte doch keine Menschen kochen! So erreichte er die Tür in der Hälfte der Zeit, die er vorher gebraucht hatte, und machte sich auch nicht die Mühe anzuklopfen. Er riss einfach die Tür auf und stürzte herein. Er achtete darauf, dass sie hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und musste dann erst mal einige Momente wieder zu Atem kommen. Xigbar selbst war aufgeschreckt, als die Tür so plötzlich aufgeflogen war. Er fühlte sich ein wenig so, als wäre der Tag ein Tag der offenen Tür.. zumindest was sein Büro anging. Doch war ihm der erneute Besuch von Zexion eindeutig lieber als der von Demyx.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er gleich und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Zexion zitterte leicht, atmete nur abgehackt und schien eindeutig Panik zu haben. Das erste Mal überhaupt.

„X-Xaldin!", begann der Jüngere, und Xigbar traf die Erkenntnis bereits bevor Zexion aussprach, was er gesehen hatte. Xigbar wusste davon, was Xaldin tat. Er wusste, dass dieser Menschen kochte. Dass er diejenigen, die ihre Therapien nicht überlebten oder sich umbrachten zerkleinerte und den noch vorhandenen Patienten zum Essen vorsetzte, da der Klinikleiter das Geld für das Essen gekürzt hatte.

„Er kocht Menschen!", beendete der Patient seinen Satz und entlockte dem Therapeuten dadurch ein Nicken. Ein eindeutig wissendes Nicken, das den Kleineren die Augen aufreißen und einen Schritt zurücktaumeln ließ. Diesen traf nämlich in genau dem Augenblick die Erkenntnis, dass Xigbar davon wusste. Zexion schimpfte sich in dem Augenblick innerlich selbst einen Idioten. Wie sollte Xigbar auch nicht davon wissen? Immerhin war er ebenso Angestellter in dieser Klinik und wusste sicher über all diese Dinge Bescheid.

„Xaldin war einst mein bester Freund. Ich weiß davon. Es tut mir leid", erklärte sich der Ältere, doch Zexion schüttelte nur entsetzt den Kopf und begann lauter zu werden:

„Du hast mich das essen lassen, obwohl du davon wusstest!" All das, was er noch kurz zuvor gedacht hatte.. dass er ihn mochte, und dass er möglicherweise sogar Gefühle für ihn hatte, rückte mit einem Mal in unerreichbare Ferne. Er fragte sich, was in dieser Klinik noch für kranke Spiele gespielt wurden, und erinnerte sich daran, wie blutverschmiert Demyx ihm noch einige Zeit zuvor beinahe in die Arme gerannt war.

„Was treibt ihr hier noch? Warum laufen mir blutende Menschen entgegen? Was für ein krankes Spiel spielt ihr hier?" Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Abneigung. Und etwas Angst schwang auch darin mit.

Doch auf die Fragen konnte Xigbar keine Antwort geben. Denn von blutenden Menschen hatte er keine Ahnung. Er hatte nie einen gesehen, abgesehen von Demyx, der sich selbst verletzte. Der sich Fleisch aus dem Körper riss.

„Wir spielen hier keine Spiele, Zexion. Ich weiß nicht worauf du anspielst, oder was du damit meinst, aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass die Sache mit Xaldin die einzige ist, die hier nicht richtig läuft", versuchte Xigbar die Missverständnisse zu klären. Seine Stimme war ehrlich, denn wenn er etwas definitiv nicht wollte, dann lügen. Nicht in Gegenwart von Zexion. Doch dieser glaubte ihm kein Wort.

Der Patient ging nur noch einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Es konnte ihm zwar eigentlich egal sein, was mit den anderen Patienten passierte, aber er wollte selbst nicht so enden. Er wollte nicht so stark bluten, dass er tropfte, und er wollte auch nicht in einem Kochtopf landen. Er wollte lebend wieder aus dieser Klinik herauskommen.

„Egal was es auch ist, ich werde auf dich aufpassen", holte ihn die Stimme des Älteren wieder in die Realität zurück. Doch das Vertrauen in den Älteren war durch diesen Vorfall zu stark erschüttert.

Wenn man einen Menschen dazu brachte, einem zu vertrauen, sollte einem auch bewusst sein, dass dieses Vertrauen viel zu leicht wieder erschüttert werden konnte. Dass man jemanden dadurch viel mehr verletzen konnte, als wenn man ihm niemals näher gekommen wäre. Dass man damit alles nur noch schlimmer, vielleicht für immer kaputt machen konnte. Das wurde auch Xigbar bewusst, als Zexion nicht mehr als einen enttäuschten Blick für ihn übrig hatte, bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Er wollte allein sein, und sonst nichts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Essen im Oblivion-Asylum war an jedem Tag die anstrengendste Zeit, denn es gab nur einen Esssaal, in dem alle Patienten zusammenkamen. Es war nicht so, dass sich viele in der Klinik befanden. Zurzeit waren nur sechs Patienten in der Lage zu laufen. Es gab noch ein paar andere, aber diese befanden sich in einem Zustand, der es ihnen nicht ermöglichte, an dem gemeinsamen Essen teilzunehmen.

Der, der den Weg in den Essenssaal immer als erster bestritt, war Demyx. Dieser war immerhin ständig auf der Flucht aus seinem Zimmer, und war deswegen mehr als froh, wenn er es verlassen konnte. Darüber hinaus mochte dieser die Gesellschaft der anderen, wenn er sie doch sonst schon nicht genießen konnte. So saß er immer schon beinahe eine halbe Stunde vor Essensbeginn am Tisch und wartete sehnsüchtig, dass die anderen eintrafen. Bei ihm gab es nie Ausschweifungen während des Essens, denn die Frau, die er sah, traute sich nicht dorthin. Er hatte einmal erzählt, sie fürchte sie vor dem Koch.

Meist saß er 15 Minuten alleine in dem Raum, bevor der nächste eintraf: Luxord. Er war ebenfalls ein Patient. Sein Problem war ein beinahe alltägliches: Er war abhängig. Abhängig von Alkohol und Drogen. Er hatte mehrere Entzüge nicht geschafft, und war deswegen dort gelandet. Durch ihn gab es nur selten Probleme beim Essen. An manchen Tagen bestand er darauf, Alkohol zu seinem Essen serviert zu bekommen. Natürlich durfte ihm niemand diesen Wunsch erfüllen, was ihn schon das eine ums andere Mal zum Ausrasten gebracht hatte.

Gleich nach ihm, oder manchmal auch mit ihm zusammen, betrat Axel das Zimmer. Warum er genau dort war, wussten die anderen Patienten nicht, aber er wirkte normal. Völlig normal. Er war weder zurückgezogen, noch zu laut, noch schien er irgendwelche psychischen Probleme zu haben. Meist war er in ein Gespräch mit Luxord verwickelt, oder unterhielt sich mit Demyx. Die drei verstanden sich außerordentlich gut. Als vierte im Bunde kam meist noch ein kleines Mädchen dazu. Sie war höchstens 16, klein und blond. Ihr Name war Naminé, etwas, dass die anderen Patienten nur von den Pflegern wussten, denn sie sprach nie. Sie hatte seit dem Tag an dem sie eingewiesen wurde kein Wort geredet. Nicht ein einziges. Alles, was sie tat, war zu hören, und selten lachte sie einmal.

Wenn diese vier bereits am Tisch saßen und sich unterhielten, kam meist auch Zexion dazu. Er saß zwar immer einige Stühle von ihnen weg, aber hörte genau zu. Lauschte, worüber sie sprachen und fand dadurch mehr über die anderen heraus, als diese vermuteten. Er wusste beinahe alles, auch wenn er die Menschen nicht mochte. Er fixierte sie, während sie sich unterhielten. Manchmal dachte er darüber nach, wen der vier er wohl am besten ertragen würde, so wie er es bei allen Menschen tat.. und jedes Mal fiel seine Wahl auf die kleine Naminé.

Kurz vor Essensbeginn wurde die Tür immer noch einmal geöffnet, und der letzte Patient wurde hereingeführt. Er kam niemals allein, durfte er auch gar nicht. Er wurde von der Krankenschwester, Larxene, hereingeführt und an den Tisch gesetzt. Seine Arme waren in einer Zwangsjacke gefangen, und seine rosanen Haare fielen ihm lose in sein Gesicht.

An diesem Tag lief alles genauso ab. Einer nach dem anderen betrat den Raum, als letztes Marluxia, geführt von Larxene. Und alles blieb auch immer noch beim Alten, als der Hausmeister und der Koch gemeinsam das Essen in den Raum trugen und auf dem Tisch abstellten. Es änderte sich erst etwas, als Zexion erkannte, was es zu essen gab: Braten. Jeder von ihnen bekam einen Teller vor sich abgestellt, mit einem Stück Fleisch, einigen Kartoffeln und etwas, das wohl mal ein Salat werden sollte. Und während die anderen bereits begannen, das Essen herunter zu schlingen, musste Zexion mit seiner Übelkeit kämpfen. War er denn der einzige, der wusste, was sie hier serviert bekamen?

Sein Hunger trieb ihn jedoch dazu an, ein wenig in seinem Salat herumzustochern. Zumindest diesen würde er ja essen können, ohne einen Menschen zu verspeisen, nicht wahr? Doch als er sich eine Gabel voll in seinen Mund schob und plötzlich auf etwas Hartes biss, spuckte er ihn wieder aus. Was war das? Neugierig betrachtete er seinen Salat und erkannte kurz darauf einen Nagel in seinem Essen. Einen Fingernagel, wenn er es richtig identifizierte. Geschockt schob er den Teller von sich und blickte über den Tisch, spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, die anderen zu warnen, als sein Blick auf Demyx' Hand fiel. Unweigerlich fiel ihm auf, dass diesem die Nägel fehlten.. und mit einem Mal konnte er seine Übelkeit nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Zexion schaffte es noch so eben, sich über die Stuhllehne zu beugen, bevor er sich übergeben musste. Reste des Frühstücks, und auch das bisschen des Salates, das noch in seinem Mund gewesen war, fanden den Weg auf den Boden. Und von dem Geräusch wurden auch die anderen aufgeschreckt. Demyx hätte sich beinahe ebenfalls übergeben, da er einen empfindlichen Magen hatte, und Naminé drehte sich angewidert weg. Nur ein Blick war interessiert, ja beinahe erregt, und das war der von Marluxia. Dieser starrte nur auf den Jungen, bis Larxene ihn aufforderte, aufzustehen. „Das Essen ist beendet", fuhr sie die anderen Patienten an und brachte Marluxia im nächsten Moment auch schon aus dem Raum.

Luxord und Axel schienen mehr als unbegeistert darüber, ihr Essen nicht aufessen zu dürfen und schoben sich schnell noch einen letzten Happen des Fleisches in den Mund, während Demyx und Naminé den Raum bereits direkt nach Larxene und Marluxia verlassen hatten. Kurz darauf folgten auch die beiden anderen. Doch als Zexion den Raum ebenfalls verlassen wollte, wurde er von dem Hausmeister aufgehalten. Dieser versperrte mit seinem großen Körper, welcher in einen blauen Overall gehüllt war, die Tür.

„Wo willst du denn so schnell hin?", fragte er den zurückgelassenen Jungen. Dieser wurde im ersten Moment etwas panisch, schluckte die Panik aber herunter und blickte hinauf in die blauen Augen des Hausmeisters.

„In mein Zimmer?", fragte er beinahe patzig. Was sollte der andere schon tun?

Lexaeus hingegen wusste genau, was er tun sollte. Aufgrund der Dreistigkeit des Kleineren holte er aus und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige.

„Nicht in diesem Ton, Junge", ermahnte er ihn, bevor er ihm einen Wischlappen vor die Füße warf. Zexions Kopf ruckte zur Seite, bevor seine Wange rot anschwoll und ihn vor Panik erzittern ließ. Der Hausmeister hatte ihn geschlagen!

Sein Blick fiel auf den Boden, auf dem er den Lappen liegen sah. Der Mann erwartete doch nicht etwa.. Doch seine Befürchtung wurde bestätigt, als die dunkle Stimme ihn aufforderte, seinen Dreck selbst wegzumachen. Zuerst wollte Zexion widersprechen, doch als er durch einen kräftigen Stoß auf den Boden befördert wurde, gab er schnell nach. Er wollte bloß schnell weg. So schnell es nur ging.

So krabbelte er über den Boden, hin zu seinem eigenen Erbrochenen. An seinem unfreiwilligen Ziel angekommen, begann er den Boden zu säubern, was ihm erneut ein Gefühl der Übelkeit bescherte. Durfte ein Hausmeister einen Patienten überhaupt zu so etwas zwingen? Kurz blickte Zexion auf, doch als er den harten Blick des Hausmeisters traf, senkte er den Blick wieder und beendete seine Aufgabe. Erst, als das letzte bisschen Dreck verschwunden war, traute er sich, wieder aufzustehen. Er wollte Lexaeus den Lappen reichen, doch dieser deutete auf einen Eimer in der Ecke, in welchen Zexion jenen dann fallen ließ.

„Hat dir mein Essen etwa nicht geschmeckt?", fragte Xaldin mit einem Grinsen, das deutlich machte, dass er genau wusste, warum Zexion sich übergeben hatte. Dass er die ganze Zeit bei ihnen geblieben war, war weder dem Hausmeister noch dem Patienten aufgefallen. Zexion schüttelte nur schnell den Kopf, und eilte dann zur Tür. Dieses Mal hielt ihn niemand auf.. zumindest nicht solange, bis er den Raum verlassen hatte. Denn nur wenige Augenblicke später folgte ihm bereits der Hausmeister. Zuerst versuchte Zexion ihn zu ignorieren. Anhand des Besens in der Hand des Mannes konnte er darauf schließen, dass er einfach nur den Boden säubern wollte. So lief der Jüngere einfach einen Schritt schneller in Richtung seines Zimmers.

Doch als Lexaeus immer noch hinter ihm war, als er sein Zimmer erreichte, schlich sich die Panik wieder in ihm hoch.

„W-War noch etwas?", versuchte er seine Stimme von Zittern befreit zu halten, was ihm nicht ganz gelang. Natürlich war noch etwas, sonst wäre er ihm wohl kaum gefolgt. Aber was wollte der Mann von ihm?

„Weißt du, ich hasse es, wenn man Unordnung macht", wurde seine Frage wütend beantwortet. Kurz dachte Zexion darüber nach, einfach in seinem Zimmer zu verschwinden. So öffnete er schnell die Tür und wollte sie wieder schließen, doch war Lexaeus schneller als er und stellte seinen Fuß zwischen Tür und Rahmen.

„Aber, aber. Wer will mich denn ausschließen?", drang die Angst-einflößende Stimme des Hausmeisters durch die Tür, bevor diese aufgestoßen wurde und Zexion somit erneut zu Fall brachte.

Bevor er reagieren hatte, hatte Lexaeus schon seinen Weg in sein Zimmer gefunden und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und verriegelt. Und ab diesem Punkt konnte Zexion die Panik in sich auch nicht mehr ignorieren. Was auch immer dieser Mann vorhatte: es war nichts Gutes. Zumindest nicht für ihn.

„Zieh dich aus!", wurde er angeherrscht. Panisch schüttelte Zexion den Kopf. Doch Lexaeus schien keine Geduld mit ihm zu haben. Als er aufstehen und erneut flüchten wollte, schlug er ihm mit dem Besenstiel so hart gegen das Bein, dass es knackte und der Patient erneut auf den Boden fiel. Es brauchte keine fachkundige Meinung, um festzustellen, dass das Bein gebrochen war.

Nun nicht mehr in der Lage zu fliehen, saß Zexion ergeben und zitternd auf dem Boden. Der Hausmeister ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihn einige Augenblicke überlegen zu betrachten, bevor er zu ihm ging und ihm geduldlos das Oberteil über den Kopf zog und ihn dann an den Haaren auf die Beine zog. Der Jüngere versuchte dabei krampfhaft, sein Bein nicht zu belasten, und ließ sich beinahe wehrlos gegen das Bett stoßen. So fand er sich kurz darauf davor kniend wieder, sein Gesicht auf die Matratze gedrückt. Lexaeus drückte jenes so fest auf die Matratze, dass der Kleinere befürchtete, er würde ersticken. Erst, als er panisch mit den Armen zu schlagen begann, wurde er wieder losgelassen. Und als Zexion so erlöst durchatmete, und nach Luft schnappte, bemerkte er kaum, wie Lexaeus ihm seine Hose und Shorts herunterzog.

Erst als es passiert war, fiepte Zexion panisch auf. Was tat er da? Er wollte sich umdrehen, doch hielt ihn die starke Hand nun im Nacken auf das Bett gedrückt, während die andere irgendetwas anderes zu tun schien. Und mit einem Mal durchschoss ihn ein stechender Schmerz, der ihn aufschreien ließ. Laut und in einem Ton, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er ihn produzieren konnte. Etwas hartes, undefinierbares wurde in ihn geschoben. Und während Zexion sich immer mehr wehrte, und versuchte das Ding aus sich herauszupressen, wurde dieses jedoch nur noch tiefer in ihn geschoben. Tränen schossen in seine Augen und liefen über seine Wangen, während er spürte, wie Blut seine Schenkel hinab lief. Erst ein Blick über seine Schulter bestätigte seinen Verdacht.

Lexaeus hatte den Besenstiel in den Kleineren geschoben, und drückte diesen nun immer weiter in ihn herein. Er betrachtete mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, wie der Junge litt und wie er ihn quälte. Er war nie ein Sadist gewesen, aber er war der festen Überzeugung, dass Zexion noch Benehmen beigebracht werden musste. So schob er den Stiel noch etwas tiefer in ihn, bevor er ihn beinahe ganz herauszog und wieder in ihn stieß. Ein erneuter Schrei verließ den Mund des Jungen, während dieser erschauderte und seinen Rücken durchbog. Es hatte etwas erregendes, wie der Hausmeister fand. Etwas, dass sein Glied in seiner Uniform anschwillen ließ. Und so entschloss er sich, seine Taktik zu ändern. Er ließ von Zexions Nacken ab und hielt ihn nur mit seinem Besen in Position, während er seine nun freie Hand dazu nutzte, seinen Overall zu öffnen und herunterzuziehen. Dasselbe tat er auch mit seinen Shorts, bevor er den Besenstiel aus dem Kleineren herauszog.

Dieser schien sichtlich erleichtert darüber. Mit einem Mal fühlte sich Zexion nicht mehr so fürchterlich ausgefüllt. Die Schmerzen verschwanden zwar nicht völlig, aber das Wissen, dass nichts hartes mehr in ihm war, erleichterte ihn sehr. Doch das Gefühl hielt nur solang an, bis seine Hüfte von zwei Händen umfasst und weit in die Höhe gehoben wurde. Und mit einem Mal wurde der Stiel durch etwas ersetzt, das viel größer war und ihn in zwei Teile zu zerreißen schien. Er konnte sofort identifizieren, was es war. Lexaeus schob seinen angeschwollenen Penis in ihn. Und er war riesig. Riesiger, als er es sich hätte vorstellen können, selbst bei so einem großen Mann.

Und er schrie. Er schrie so laut, dass er sich sicher war, dass man ihn in der gesamten Klinik hören könnte: „Hör auf! HÖR AUF!" Er wollte nicht zerreißen. Er wollte nicht so nah bei jemandem sein, vor allem nicht so nah bei Lexaeus. Er wollte weg. Er wollte das nicht. Er wollte diese Schmerzen nicht, und er wollte sein erstes Mal nicht an diesen Mann verlieren. Doch dafür war es bereits zu spät. Immer wieder schob sich Lexaeus in ihn, bevor er sich fast aus ihm herauszog und erneut in ihn stieß.

Übelkeit stieg erneut in Zexion auf. Es war so ekelig, er fühlte sich so ekelig. Die Schmerzen schienen ihn verrückt zu machen, und er merkte, wie immer mehr Blut über seine Schenkel rann. Und als Lexaeus nach einigen weiteren Stößen in ihn kam, konnte Zexion es nicht unterdrücken, sich erneut zu übergeben. Er konnte hören, wie der flüssige Brei seinen Weg auf den Boden fand, bevor er einfach fallen gelassen wurde. Er knallte mit seinen Beinen auf den Boden, und schrie erneut vor Schmerz auf.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog der Hausmeister sich wieder an, ließ den Besen auf den Boden fallen und ging. Ihm war bewusst, dass es viel grausamer war, das Utensil bei dem Jungen zu lassen. Er schloss die Tür auf und verließ den Raum, wobei er darauf achtete, die Tür nicht wieder zu schließen.

Zexion lehnte apathisch auf dem Bett, während Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen. Seine Knie ruhten in seinem eigenen Erbrochenen, und er hatte das Gefühl, sein Bein würde jeden Augenblick absterben. Aber all das war ihm egal. Alles war ihm egal geworden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Zufrieden ließ der Hausmeister den Raum des Soziophoben hinter sich und machte sich auf zu seinem eigenen Zimmer. Er war mit sich selbst zufrieden. Er hatte dem Jungen eindeutig gezeigt, wo sein Platz war: am Boden. So ging er den langen Gang hinauf und betrat kurz darauf das Zimmer, das ihm für seine Arbeit zugeteilt war. Es war nicht unbedingt groß, und mit einem Schreibtisch gefüllt, auf dem mehrere Monitore standen.

Lexaeus ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor den Monitoren sinken und betrachtete zuerst den Bildschirm, der das Zimmer von Zexion zeigte. Er konnte sofort erkennen, dass der Kleinere immer noch auf dem Boden kauerte und seinen Kopf auf dem Bett abgelegt hatte. Der Besen lag unbewegt neben ihm und er hatte sich augenscheinlich keinen Zentimeter bewegt. Sollte er da doch ruhig liegen bleiben. Es war dem Hausmeister nur recht. Dass er den Patienten unter Umständen noch mehr verstört haben könnte, kümmerte ihn kein Stück. Er war dreist gewesen, und das musste ihm ausgetrieben werden.

Interessiert ließ er seinen Blick über den nächsten Bildschirm wandern, auf dem aber nichts Besonders zu sehen war. Luxord saß auf seinem Bett und drehte eine Spielkarte zwischen seinen Fingern. Das tat er die meiste Zeit, wenn er sich in seinem Zimmer aufhielt, da es ihm gestattet wurde, ein Kartenspiel bei sich zu haben. Manchmal spielte er gegen sich selbst, oder mischte die Karten einfach nur. Selten warf er sie auch wütend durch das Zimmer, da er nicht das bekam, was er wollte. Aber in dem Augenblick saß er ruhig dort, und verdiente somit Lexaeus' Aufmerksamkeit nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden.

Sein Blick huschte weiter, um bei Axels Zimmer zu verharren. Er schlief. Er trug nur sein Shirt und Shorts, so dass seine Beine, welche von Brandnarben übersät waren, zu erkennen waren. Ein schlafender Mann war ein langweiliger Mann, sagte sich der Hausmeister jedes Mal und wandte seinen Blick auf den Bildschirm, der für ihn immer am spannendsten war.

Es war eine Nachtsichtkamera, die die Bilder aufzeichnete. Das Zimmer, das gefilmt wurde, war völlig dunkel, nicht ein einziges bisschen Licht fiel hinein. Inmitten des Raumes, auf dem Boden, saß ein junger Mann. Er war nur spärlich bekleidet – nicht mehr als Patientenkittel zierte seinen Körper. Er durfte keine eigene Kleidung tragen. Er durfte auch nur zum Essen aus dem abgedunkelten Raum, da er für die anderen Patienten zu gefährlich war. Es war beinahe schade, denn seine Schönheit war nicht abzustreiten. Leider erkannte man die rosane Farbe seiner Haare durch die Nachtsichtkamera nicht.

Lexaeus betrachtete den Bildschirm etwas eindringlicher. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass eine der schlanken Hände des Mannes unter seinem Kittel verschwand und sich dort schnell bewegte, während der Kopf in den Nacken gelegt war. Er masturbierte, mal wieder. Lexaeus war der festen Überzeugung, dass er an gewissen Stellen bereits wund sein musste. Aber das schien den Patienten nicht abzuhalten, sich immer und immer wieder selbst zu berühren, manchmal über Stunden hin weg.

Doch ein kleines Detail schien anders zu sein. Da lag etwas neben dem Mann, das der Hausmeister erst nicht identifizieren konnte. Etwas, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit an sich fesselte und ihn dazu brachte, sich neugierig etwas näher zu dem Bildschirm zu beugen. Marluxia hielt das 'etwas' fest in seiner Hand, bevor seine andere Hand unter dem Kittel hervorkam. Kurz darauf beugte sich der Patient vor und ging in eine kniende Position, wobei er sich mit der freien Hand auf dem Boden abstützte. Mit der zweiten Hand begann er daraufhin offensichtlich das Ding, das vorher auf dem Boden neben ihm gelegen hatte, in sich einzuführen. Für Lexaeus war es deutlich, dass es viel zu groß war, und ihm eindeutig schmerzen würde.. aber es schien den Mann nicht davon abzuhalten, es nach und nach weiter in sich hinein zu schieben.

Erst, als es beinahe völlig in ihm verschwunden war, warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und hätten die Kameras auch Mikrophone gehabt, hätte der Hausmeister wohl ein zufriedenes Stöhnen hören können. Es brachte ihn dazu, noch näher an die Kamera heranzugehen.. doch als er dann erkannte, was es war, was Marluxia dort in sich eingeführt hatte, zuckte er erschrocken zurück. Etwas schaute noch aus ihm hervor, das ganz offensichtlich eine menschliche Hand war. Das Ding, was der Patient dort so bereitwillig in sich geschoben hatte, war ein menschlicher Arm gewesen. Etwas, dass selbst den Hausmeister kurz erschaudern ließ. Woher hatte er ihn?

Die Frage konnte er sich jedoch schnell beantworten. Die Krankenschwester, Larxene, hatte ihm sicher dieses Utensil besorgt. Sie sorgte immer besonders für das leibliche Wohl Marluxias. Immerhin bestand ihr Aufgabenbereich beinahe ausschließlich aus dem Mann. Sie musste ihn waschen, anziehen und zu den Essen bringen. Wenn sie ihn dorthin gebracht hatte, musste sie ihn füttern und danach wieder zurückbringen. Es war nur normal, dass ihr der Patient dann auch etwas am Herzen lag.

So abartig das Bild von Marluxia auch war, Lexaeus konnte den Blick einfach nicht von ihm wenden. Bald schon fand seine Hand seinen Weg zu seinem eigenen Schoß und begann, ihn durch die Uniform hindurch zu streicheln. Er wollte sich nicht erneut ausziehen, und es reichte ihm auch so. Er konnte sich berühren. Er sah genau zu, wie Marluxia den Arm am Handgelenk umfasste und immer wieder in sich presste und herauszog. Ob er wusste, dass es ein echter Arm war? Genau genommen bestand kein Zweifel daran. Aber es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Aber welchen Sexsüchtigen störte es schon, womit er es trieb?

Bald schon passte der Hausmeister sein Streicheln dem Rhythmus des Armes an. Bewegte sich schneller, wenn auch Marluxia es tat, und kam, als auch Marluxia kam. Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und stöhne erstickt auf. Beinahe etwas erschöpft ließ er seine Hand sinken und beobachtete, wie Marluxia den Arm aus sich herauszog und ihn einfach neben sich fallen ließ. Er krauchte einige Meter von ihm weg bis an die nächste Wand und lehnte sich an sie, nur um erneut zu beginnen, sich zu berühren. Er war süchtig. Krankhaft süchtig.

So zwang sich Lexaeus den Blick abzuwenden und noch einmal die Kamera in Zexions Zimmer zu überprüfen. Dieser hatte sich immer noch kein bisschen bewegt. Auch bei Luxord und Axel gab es keinerlei Veränderungen. Umso besser. So konnte er sich der nächsten Kamera zuwenden, die Demyx' Zimmer zeigte. Doch auch dieser schien sich, für seine Verhältnisse, normal zu verhalten. Er saß auf seinem Bett gekauert, weit in die Ecke gepresst, und starrte auf seinen Schrank. Seine Hände lagen neben ihm, und es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass ihm die Nägel fehlten. Doch das war etwas, dass Lexaeus schon beim Mittagessen aufgefallen war. Irgendwie fand er es schade. Es war interessant gewesen zuzuschauen, wie der Junge etwas zu sehen schien und sich dann selbst wehtat, und gleichzeitig versuchte, seine eigene Hand von sich fernzuhalten. Doch er tat in dem Augenblick nichts dergleichen.

Er machte sich gar nicht die Mühe auf den Bildschirm des einzigen Mädchens, Naminé, zu schauen. Bei ihr passierte niemals etwas. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, oder zeichnete. Sie machte nie etwas krankes, oder etwas außergewöhnliches. Sie war langweilig. Sie war.. erschreckend normal, und passte in den Augen des Hausmeisters überhaupt nicht in ihre Klinik. Nur weil sie nicht sprach, war sie nichts Besonderes. Sie war ein nichts in seinen Augen. Er mochte sie nicht. Mochte sie sogar noch weniger als Zexion, nachdem dieser auf den Küchenboden gekotzt hatte.

So ignorierte er sie, und sein Blick fiel wieder auf den ersten Bildschirm, als sich dort plötzlich etwas tat. Hätte er doch auf den Bildschirm des Mädchens geschaut, hätte er bemerkt, dass sie sich nicht in ihrem Zimmer befand, denn sie betrat in diesem Augenblick das Zimmer von Zexion. Sie sah geschockt aus, und lief gleich darauf wieder hinaus. Ob sie Hilfe holen würde?

Lexaeus verfolgte ihre Schritte auf den Monitoren, die die Gänge zeigten und wusste kurz darauf schon, wo sie hinwollte: zu ihrem Arzt. Oh, bei ihm wäre Zexion sicher wunderbar aufgehoben. Es gab zwar keine Kameraaufzeichnungen des Behandlungszimmers, aber das brauchte es auch gar nicht. Er wusste, was hinter den verschlossenen Türen vor sich ging. Immerhin musste er das Zimmer mehr als oft putzen.

Neugierig verfolgte er jeden Schritt, bis sie in dem Behandlungszimmer verschwand, kurz darauf mit Vexen zurück auf den Gang trat und ihn zu Zexions Zimmer führte. Der Arzt wirkte desinteressiert, soweit man das von seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte. Doch als sie das Zimmer des Patienten erneut betraten, und Vexen sah, wie apathisch der Junge auf seinem Bett hing, wurde er aufgescheucht und seine Neugierde schien geweckt zu werden. Er eilte sofort zu ihm, berührte ihn kurz, und als darauf keine Reaktion kam, schien er zu wissen, dass etwas Ernstes passiert war. Er konnte eins und eins zusammenzählen: das Blut an Zexion, das Blut an dem Besen. Vexen war nicht dumm, und Lexaeus wusste das. Und er wusste ebenso, dass der Arzt nun wusste, dass etwas vorgefallen war.

Als auch nach erneutem Berühren keine Reaktion kam, hob Vexen den Jungen auf seine Arme, sagte wohl noch etwas zu Naminé und verschwand dann mit dem Patienten zurück in sein Behandlungszimmer. Naminé selbst lief zurück zu ihrem Zimmer und legte sich dort auf das Bett. Vermutlich weinte sie, etwas, dass der Hausmeister nicht erkennen konnte, da sie ihr Gesicht in das Kissen presste. Sie war sentimental, aber das war wohl normal für Mädchen in ihrem Alter.

Für einige Zeit, mindestens eine halbe Stunde, passierte nichts. Dann erst humpelte Zexion aus dem Behandlungszimmer, sein Bein mit einer großen Schiene versehen. Er trug eine Krücke und schleppte sich zurück in sein Zimmer. Doch das war es nicht, was Lexaeus für einen Moment den Atem raubte. Es war das Zucken, das den Jungen an jeder Ecke durchfuhr, und die leeren Augen. Augen, die ins Nichts starrten. Und als Zexion sein Zimmer betrat, ignorierte er einfach das Erbrochene und den Besen und setzte sich in die hinterste Ecke seines Zimmer, wo er beide Beine trotz der Schiene an sich zog und seine Arme um sie schloss, nur um auch die nächsten 30 bis 45 Minuten unbewegt dort zu sitzen und ins Leere zu starren.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Xigbar saß gerade über seinen Unterlagen, als sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer plötzlich öffnete. Ein Gast, den er nie bei sich erwartet hätte, betrat den Raum: Vexen.

Dieser blickte den Therapeuten kurz besorgt an, bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder eiskalt wurde: „Du solltest einmal nach deinem Lieblingspatienten sehen." Es war kein großes Geheimnis, dass Xigbar den soziophoben, jungen Mann bevorzugte. Er verbrachte immer viel mehr Zeit mit ihm und sorgte sich mehr um ihn, als um jeden anderen Patienten.

Durch die Worte sofort von der Arbeit abgelenkt, erhob sich Xigbar zügig aus seinem Stuhl, ohne Vexen eine Antwort zu geben. Wenn etwas mit Zexion nicht stimmte.. ihm wurde ganz anders bei dem Gedanken. Vielleicht hatte er es doch übertrieben? Was, wenn er sich etwas angetan hatte aufgrund seiner unüberlegten Tat? Schuldgefühle keimten in dem Therapeuten auf, als er loslief zu dem Zimmer, das Zexion gehörte. Und als er es erreichte und die Tür geschlossen war, bekam er kurzzeitig Angst, sie könnte abgeriegelt sein.

Aber seine Befürchtung erfüllte sich nicht. Er konnte die Tür öffnen und das Zimmer betreten. Doch was er sah, ließ ihn für einige Momente hoffen, er würde träumen. Auf dem Boden war Blut zu sehen, und Erbrochenes. In der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers saß Zexion, der Blick leer, und eine breite Schiene am Bein. Doch was ihn am meisten anwiderte war die weiße Flüssigkeit, die sich ebenfalls in dem Blut befand. Es brauchte kein Fachwissen, um zu erkennen, dass es Sperma war. Von dem blutigen Besen ganz zu schweigen. Was war hier passiert?

Schnell lief Xigbar zu dem Jungen hinüber und hockte sich vor ihm hin.

„Zexion.. was ist hier passiert?", seine Stimme klang besorgt. Doch er bekam keine Reaktion. Zexion starrte beinahe durch ihn hindurch und schien gar nicht zu realisieren, dass er wirklich da war. Erst als der Therapeut ihn an der Schulter berührte, zuckte er zur Seite, seine Augen weiteten sich und er schlug die Hand zur Seite:

„Fass mich nicht an!" Panik durchzog den Ton der Stimme, und der Patient drängte sich noch enger an die Wand.

Wut stieg in Xigbar auf. Er erhob sich und nickte, bevor er sich einmal durch seine langen Haare strich. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es nicht an ihm lag, dass es Zexion so schlecht ging. Irgendjemand hatte ihm etwas so Schreckliches angetan. Ausgerechnet ihm, wo er doch sowieso schon solche Angst vor Menschen hatte.

„Zexion.. du musst mir sagen, wer dir das angetan hat", begann der Ältere erneut zu reden, doch bekam er nichts als ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort.

Wieso wollte ihm Zexion denn bloß nicht sagen, was passiert war? Doch das Zittern, das den Kleineren durchzog, war eigentlich Antwort genug: Er hatte Angst. Blanke Angst vor demjenigen, der es gewesen war.

Erneut berührte Xigbar den Jungen vorsichtig am Arm, doch wieder wurde seine Hand einfach beiseite geschlagen. Ergeben seufzte der Ältere und nickte. Zexion wollte keine Hilfe von ihm. Wollte ihn nicht mehr in seiner Nähe. Und dennoch wollte er demjenigen, der für all das verantwortlich war, deutlich machen, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte.

Anhand des Besens kamen nur wenige Personen in Frage. Xaldin, der Koch, und somit einer seiner engsten Freunde. Und auch wenn dieser Menschen kochte, traute der Therapeut ihm solch eine Tat nicht zu. Und abgesehen von diesem hatte nur einer einen Zugang zu den Putzutensilien: Lexaeus. Der Hausmeister. Er war zwar ein ruhiger Geselle, aber ihm traute Xigbar die Tat eher zu, als dass er es bei Xaldin tat.

Ohne noch ein Wort zu Zexion wandte sich Xigbar ab und ließ den Jungen zurück. Mit wütenden Schritten, die mehr einem Stampfen glichen, trat er auf den Gang und machte sich auf den Weg zum Überwachungszimmer, in dem sich Lexaeus befinden müsste. Und Xigbar betete zu Gott, dass dieser klug genug war, sich zu verstecken, denn sonst würde er diesen Tag sicher nicht überleben.

Auf dem Gang begegnete er Larxene, die gerade einen weiteren Patienten in Richtung Ärztezimmer schob. Sein Name war Riku. Als er in die Klinik gekommen war, war er noch relativ normal gewesen. Doch aufgrund diverser Anfälle hatte der Arzt ihm beide Füße und seinen halben Unterarm abnehmen müssen. Seine Haare, die einst in silbernen Strähnen in sein Gesicht gefallen waren, waren kurz und fehlten an einigen Stellen vollständig. Er sprach auch nicht mehr, denn aufgrund seiner Medikamente befand er sich die meiste Zeit in einem Trance-ähnlichen Zustand.

„Guten Tag, Xigbar", wurde der Therapeut freundlich von der Krankenschwester begrüßt, doch er hatte in diesem Augenblick kein nettes Wort für sie übrig.

Als er an ihr vorbeiging, blickte sie ihm noch kurz nach, bevor sie ihren Weg weiterging. Und das tat auch Xigbar. Kurz dachte er darüber nach, dass er den Besen vielleicht hätte mitnehmen sollen, aber auch nur, um dem Hausmeister damit die Schädeldecke einzuschlagen.

Bereits nach wenigen Minuten erreichte er das Zimmer. Doch als er die Tür öffnen wollte, stellte er mit großer Unzufriedenheit fest, dass die Tür abgeriegelt war.

„LEXAEUS", schrie er, während er gegen die Tür hämmerte. Er wusste, dass der Mann in dem Raum war. Er lehnte sein Ohr kurz an die Tür und konnte eindeutig hören, dass jemand in dem Raum umher ging. Vermutlich suchte der Hausmeister gerade einen anderen Ausgang.

„MACH SOFORT DIE VERFICKTE TÜR AUF", brüllte Xigbar erneut, während seine Hände unaufhörlich gegen die Tür schlugen.

Doch so sehr er auch brüllte und hämmerte, die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Solange nicht, bis ihm endgültig der Geduldsfaden riss. Der Therapeut begann, gegen die Tür zu treten, bis sie irgendwann aus dem Schloss riss und sich letztendlich doch öffnete. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand Lexaeus.

„Du elendes Schwein", zischte der kleinere Mann, während er auf den Hausmeister zuging. Dieser war zwar um einiges größer als er, aber das kümmerte Xigbar nicht. Er würde ihn dafür bezahlen lassen, was er getan hatte. Ohne sich wirklich bewusst zu sein, griff er nach dem Stuhl, hob ihn an und stieß Lexaeus eines der Stuhlbeine so fest in den Magen, dass dieser aufstöhnte und zu Boden ging.

„Ich.. weiß nicht.. wovon du sprichst", kam die schmerzverzerrte Stimme des Hausmeisters, doch Xigbar glaubte ihm kein Wort. Kein einziges.

Erst, als er den Stuhl hob und ihn auf den Kopf des Hausmeisters niederschlagen ließ, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er dabei war, einen Menschen zu töten. Doch es war ihm auch beim zweiten und dritten Schlag egal. Es war ihm solange egal, bis der Mann die Arme erst über den Kopf hob, um sich zu schützen und sie dann kraftlos fallen ließ.

Erst dann ließ Xigbar den Stuhl sinken und wandte sich ab.

Der Mann atmete noch, aber sein Schädel war ein wenig eingedrückt an einigen Stellen und blutete fürchterlich. Xigbar gönnte ihm keinen weiteren Blick mehr, als er sich auf den Weg machte, um Vexen davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass er einen neuen Patienten hatte. Dieser würde den Hausmeister sicher wieder irgendwie zusammenflicken können.. sollte er doch Teile seines Beines in seinen Kopf setzen, oder sonst etwas. Xigbar war es genau genommen egal.

Seine Wut war mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen. Er war beinahe zufrieden über das, was er getan hatte. Für einige Augenblicke fühlte er sich plötzlich krank. So, als bräuchte er selbst einen Platz in dieser Klinik. Doch das Gefühl verschwand schnell wieder, als er sich vor Augen führte, was der Mann getan hatte und dass er es verdient hatte, so malträtiert zu werden.

Ruhigen Schrittes, als hätte er überhaupt keine Eile, machte sich der Therapeut auf den Weg zurück, vorbei an den Patientenzimmern. Und als er die kleine Naminé traf, blieb er sogar kurz stehen und begrüßte sie mit einigen freundlichen Worten. Sie schien geweint zu haben, etwas, dass Xigbar nicht verwunderte. Sie war schon immer ziemlich sentimental gewesen. Doch als er sich die Zeit nahm, sich vor sie zu knien und ihr ein paar freundliche Worte zu sagen, erschien auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln und sie verschwand beinahe zufrieden in ihrem Zimmer.

Erst, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, stand Xigbar in aller Ruhe wieder auf und ging weiter seines Weges, bis er schlussendlich vor Vexens Praxis ankam. Ohne zu klopfen öffnete er die Tür und seufzte, als er sah, dass Vexen gerade mehr als beschäftigt war. Er hatte Riku auf seinem Tisch liegen. Da fiel Xigbar auch wieder ein, dass er Larxene kurz zuvor auf dem Weg zu Vexen gesehen hatte.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich ignoriert habe, aber ich hatte es eilig", wandte er sich daraufhin auch der Krankenschwester zu. Er empfand es nicht als nötig, den Arzt wegen Lexaeus von seiner Arbeit abzuhalten. Da konnte er sich lieber noch etwas mit der Frau unterhalten. Der erwähnenswert hübschen Frau.

Sie schmunzelte, bevor sie nickte: „Mach dir nichts draus. Ich bin es gewohnt, ignoriert zu werden." Larxene war bekannt dafür, dass sie grausam war. Sie machte auch kein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie grausam war.

Sie sorgte dafür, dass die Patienten ihre Medikamente bekamen, und ab und an fiel ihr ganz aus versehen mal eine Tablette mehr in einen Becher. Oder eine zu wenig. Es war Xigbar bereits bekannt. Aber solange das nur bei denen vorkam, die ihm egal waren, kümmerte es ihn nicht weiter. Außerhalb der Arbeit war die Frau nämlich eine ganz umgängliche Person. Sie schien zwar kein Interesse an irgendjemandem zu haben, aber ab und an heuchelte sie es ganz gerne einmal vor.

„Aber nicht doch. Ich würde dich niemals ohne Grund ignorieren", leugnete Xigbar. Er hatte die Frau niemals ignoriert, wenn er es nicht wirklich eilig hatte, und würde es auch nie tun. Er fand es interessant mit ihr zu reden.

„Natürlich nicht", schmunzelte sie erneut und wandte sich dann zu Vexen. Dieser hob kurz darauf den Blick, nur um festzustellen, dass Xigbar ebenfalls dort war. Er war so darin vertieft, dem jungen Mann ebenfalls seine andere Hand abzutrennen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie der Therapeut den Raum betreten hatte.

„Was führt dich zu mir, Xigbar? Stimmt etwas nicht mit dem Jungen?", drang die desinteressierte Stimme an Xigbars Ohren. Dieser schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf: „Das ist es nicht. Der Hausmeister liegt im Überwachungsraum und könnte etwas medizinische Versorgung brauchen. Aber keine Eile."

Natürlich bestand aller Grund zur Eile. Der Mann würde vermutlich längst verblutet sein, wenn Vexen bei ihm eintraf. Nicht, dass Vexen das nicht auch wieder hinbiegen konnte. Xigbar wusste, dass der Arzt ein Genie war, wenn es darum ging, jemanden wiederzubeleben oder am Leben zu erhalten.

Mit dem in Kenntnis setzen des Arztes war seine Aufgabe in diesem Raum bereits wieder getan. Er wandte sich um und lächelte die Krankenschwester noch einmal freundlich an, bevor er das Zimmer wieder verließ. Er schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Nun stand er auf dem Gang, und wusste für einige Augenblicke nichts mit sich anzufangen. Und erst in dem Moment drang eine Erkenntnis zu ihm durch: Zexion hatte Angst vor ihm gehabt. Er hatte sich vor ihm gefürchtet, als er vor ihm gehockt und ihn berührt hatte. Er hatte sich das erste Mal, seit er in dieser Klinik war, auch vor ihm gefürchtet und nicht nur vor anderen.

Es schien etwas in ihm zu erschüttern. Seine Schritte zurück zu seinem Büro waren träge, und als er es betrat, schloss er die Tür hinter sich ab. Er wollte keine Patienten sehen. Er wollte niemanden sehen. Er lehnte sich an die verschlossene Tür und ließ sich an ihr herunter rutschen, bis er auf dem Boden saß. Sein Hinterkopf ruhte an dem kühlen Holz, während seine Augen geschlossen waren. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihm etwas an diesem Job richtig nahe ging. Doch.. diese Sache mit Zexion hatte genau genommen nicht einmal etwas mit seinem Job zu tun. Es waren Gefühle gewesen, die in ihm herangewachsen waren. Die sich auch in ihm entwickelt hätten, wenn er kein Psychiater und Zexion kein Patient gewesen wäre.

Erschüttert über sich selbst schlug der Therapeut mit seiner Hand gegen den Boden, immer wieder, bis seine Knöchel aufplatzten und leicht zu bluten begannen. Doch es war ihm egal.

Er hatte an diesem Tag so viele Fehler gemacht. Er hatte zugelassen, dass er sich einem Patienten näherte. Er hatte die Gefühle, die er für diesen hegte, vor sich selbst eingestanden. Er hatte ihn geküsst, und ihn somit zur Flucht gedrängt. Er hatte sein Vertrauen missbraucht, und ihn nicht beschützt, obwohl er es versprochen hatte. Obwohl er es versprochen hatte...

Was Xigbar, so tief in Gedanken versunken, nicht mitbekam, war, wie jemand kraftlos gegen seine Tür klopfte. Wie jemand vor der Tür auf die Knie sank und seine Stirn gegen die Tür lehnte. Wie leise sein Name gewispert wurde. Und dass die Person, von der er gedacht hatte, er hätte sie nun endgültig verloren, in dem Augenblick vor seiner Tür hockte und sich ihre Köpfe berühren würden, wären sie nicht von einer Tür getrennt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Als die Tür zu dem dunklen Raum, in dem Marluxia bleiben musste, geöffnet wurde, blickte eben Genannter auf. Er ließ von sich ab und zog seinen Kittel zurecht, bevor er sich erhob. Er wusste: wenn jemand in sein Zimmer kam, musste er entweder etwas tun, oder jemandem folgen. Letzteres trat in diesem Falle in Kraft. Larxene war genommen, um ihn zu holen. Sie betrat den Raum, und schaltete kurzerhand mithilfe ihres Schlüssels das Licht an. Gleich darauf schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und holte aus dem Schrank die Zwangsjacke, nur um sie Marluxia anzuziehen.

Er wehrte sich nie. In den ersten Tagen hatte er es noch getan, aber bald darauf hatte er aufgehört. Es störte ihn zwar, so eingesperrt zu sein, aber es war genau genommen nicht weiter schlimm. Es hielt ihn von Dingen ab, bösen Dingen, die er anderen vielleicht antun würde. Zumindest wurde es ihm auf diese Weise von der Schwester erklärt.

Bereitwillig schob er seine Arme in die langen Ärmel, welche daraufhin um ihn gelegt und verschnürt wurden.

„Du hast einen Termin bei Dr. Vexen", erklärte Larxene Marluxia. Und dessen Augen erhellten sich so gleich. Er mochte Tage, an denen er zu Vexen gebracht wurde. Er mochte es überhaupt, bei diesem Mann zu sein. Er mochte dessen Ausdruck, den er manchmal in seinen Augen hatte. Etwas Sadistisches. Etwas, dass ihm das Gefühl gab, in seine eigenen Augen zu blicken. Und dieses Gefühl befriedigte ihn mehr, als es manch andere Dinge konnten.

Das Licht und die damit zusammenhängende Sehfähigkeit ließen Marluxia noch einmal auf den Boden blicken, zu dem Arm, mit dem er sich einige Zeit vorher noch befriedigt hatte. Larxene würde ihn sicher wegschaffen, wenn er bei Vexen war. Eigentlich schade. Es war ja nicht so, als könnte man Spielzeug nicht öfter benutzen. Aber irgendwie schien die Schwester das anders zu sehen.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Larxene begann, ihn zu führen. Und er ging. Ging zufrieden den Weg hinaus aus dem Raum und über den Gang. Etwas irritiert blickte er auf die Tür zum Zimmer des Therapeuten. Davor hockte Zexion. Er schien am Ende zu sein, was seine Haltung und sein tonloses Sprechen sehr deutlich machte. Etwas, dass Marluxia mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit erfüllte. Der Tag hatte wirklich nur Gutes.

Nur einige Schritte weiter erreichten sie das Zimmer des Arztes. Kurz klopfte die Schwester an die Tür, bevor sie diese öffnete und Marluxia herein schob, nur um gleich wieder zu verschwinden. Wenn Marluxia in Behandlung war, brauchte sie nicht dabei bleiben. Die beiden kamen alleine gut genug klar, und sie hatte noch einiges anderes zu erledigen, bis sie Marluxia in etwa einer Stunde wieder abholen musste. So ging sie ihres Weges, während Marluxia seines ging.

Der Rosahaarige ging auf den Arzt zu.

„Guten Tag, Vexen. Ein wahrlich schöner, findest du nicht?", sprach er diesen mit rauer Stimme an. Vexen blickte auf, weg von seinem Operationsbesteck und antwortete knapp: „Wunderschön~." Seine Stimme war von Ironie durchflutet, sowie von etwas, das man wohl genervt nennen konnte. Er ging auf den Patienten zu und führte ihn zu seinem Tisch, bevor er ihm kaltherzig half, sich darauf zu setzen.

„Gab es irgendwelche Zwischenfälle?", horchte er nach. Es war seine Aufgabe als Arzt, herauszufinden, was mit dem Patienten nicht stimmte. Mehr wollte er nicht von Marluxia. Nie.

Doch Marluxia sah das anders. Er mochte den Arzt. Er mochte es, dass dieser ihm half, seine Sucht auszuleben. Ebenso wie die Schwester.

„Nun..", begann der Jüngere lächelnd, „Ich glaube, ich habe mir etwas eingerissen, Herr Doktor. Mein letztes.. Spielzeug war etwas groß~." Um seine Aussage zu bestätigen, spreizte er seine Beine. Soweit, dass der Arzt alles sehen konnte, was er sehen wollte.. und möglicherweise auch nicht sehen wollte. Er gab den Blick frei auf seinen Penis, der bereits erneut erigiert war, und gleichzeitig auch auf seinen After, an dem noch einiges an Blut verblieben war. Der Rest des Blutes war über seine Oberschenkel verteilt.

Vexen seufzte kurz, zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und trat dann zu seinem Patienten, um sich das anzusehen, was er beschrieben hatte.

„Aber, aber. Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du dich nicht selbst verletzen sollst?", hakte er nach, bevor er sich ein neues Paar seiner weißen Handschuhe überzog und einmal mit dem Finger über Marluxias bereits verletzte Öffnung strich. Dieser kam nicht umher, einmal zu stöhnen und seine Hüfte kräftig nach vorne zu stoßen, um Vexen dazu zu bringen, mit dem Finger in ihn einzudringen. Und der Arzt kannte dieses Spiel schon. Und jedes Mal aufs Neue fragte er sich, warum er sich darauf einließ, obwohl er sich vorher noch sagte, dass er den Patienten nicht mochte.

So ließ der Arzt seinen Finger in den Patienten stoßen, was diesem ein lauteres Stöhnen entlockte. „Warum sträubst du dich Anfangs immer so, Vexy?", hauchte der Jüngere, was dem Älteren ein genervtes Grummeln entlockte. „Halt die Klappe!", fuhr dieser ihn an und brachte ihn wirklich zum Schweigen. Marluxia wusste, dass er auf Vexen hören musste, um zu bekommen, was er wollte. Und zugegebenermaßen mochte er es, von ihm dominiert zu werden. Mochte es, genau das zu tun, was der Arzt von ihm verlangte, um das zu bekommen, was er selbst verlangte: Befriedigung, die länger als nur wenige Minuten andauerte.

Marluxia drängte sich dem Finger entgegen, hielt sich jedoch zurück, nach mehr zu bitten. Er wusste, dass es sowieso nichts brachte. Er wusste, dass Vexen sein eigenes Tempo hatte, und er ihn nicht treiben konnte, so sehr er auch bettelte – außer, besagter Mann verlangte es von ihm. So wartete er geduldig, bis der Ältere endlich noch einen zweiten und dritten Finger hinzufügte und begann, fest in ihn zu stoßen und seine Finger weit zu spreizen, was die gerade verheilte Wunde erneut aufreißen ließ. Blut tropfte auf die eben erst gesäuberte Liege, und es war beiden egal. Darüber hinaus waren Marluxia die Schmerzen egal, und ebenso war Vexen das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen egal.

Vexen schob seine Finger immer wieder in ihn, schnell und unbarmherzig, was Marluxia langsam aber sicher immer mehr erzittern ließ. Er schauderte bei jedem Stoß und ging immer weiter auf seinen Höhepunkt zu. Als er jedoch heftig mit der Hüfte zuckte, weil er glaubte, seinen Orgasmus zu erreichen, wurde er von Vexen nur hart am Penis gepackt. Vexen drückte zu, genau an der Stelle, wo er begann. Etwas, dass Marluxia davon abhielt, seinen Orgasmus zu erreichen und ihn nur frustriert aufseufzen ließ. Und so sehr er seine Hüfte auch bewegte, der Ältere ließ nicht von ihm ab.

„Nun, so schnell nicht Freundchen. Dieses Mal nicht~", meinte Vexen mit einem Grinsen, das man nur als sadistisch beschreiben konnte. Doch zu dessen Verwunderung wurde es von Marluxia nur ebenso sadistisch erwidert. So nickte er und ließ kurzerhand vollkommen von dem Patienten ab, nur um herüber zu seinem Schrank zu gehen und nach etwas zu suchen. Und bald darauf fand er auch das, was er suchte: Einen Eisenring. Mit jenem ging er wieder herüber zu Marluxia und legte ihn um dessen Penis.. nur um festzustellen, dass er viel zu groß war. Seufzend ging er zurück, um zusätzlich noch eine Zange zu holen.

„Wir werden ja sehen, was du davon hast~", wies Vexen ihn noch an, bevor er die Zange um den Metallring legte und begann, diesen enger zu biegen. Er bog ihn solange, bis er Marluxias Penis fest umschloss und diesen zu einem schmerzlichen Stöhnen brachte. Genauso wollte Vexen es haben.

Er ließ seinen Kittel, dann auch seine Hose und sein Hemd fallen, bis er nur in Shorts vor dem Patienten stand. Er umfasste kurzerhand die Knöchel des Mannes und zog ihn näher zu sich, bis dieser genau auf der Kante des Tisches saß. Nicht genau wissend, wo er mit Marluxias Beinen hin sollte, befestigte er sie kurzerhand links und rechts neben ihm an der Liege, mit denselben Riemen, mit denen er am Morgen noch Demyx an die Liege gekettet hatte.

Kurz ließ er seinen Blick über Marluxia gleiten. Nun lag er da, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Seine Arme durch die Zwangsjacke völlig eingeschränkt und seine Beine gespreizt. Irgendwo gefiel Vexen das Bild.. doch die Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass dies nicht an dem Mann lag. Es lag daran, dass dieser nun leiden würde. Etwas, dass Vexen gefiel.

Zufrieden ließ er nun auch seine Shorts sinken und ohne einen weiten Gedanken drang er in Marluxia ein. Dieser stöhnte auf, wurde dadurch noch viel erregter. Doch der Ring um seinen Penis begann ihn bereits zu schmerzen. Und er wusste, solange dieser Ring dort war, würde er nicht kommen können. Würde nicht die Erlösung erreichen, die er anstrebte.

Vexen machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich einen Rhythmus zu suchen. Alles was er tat, war hart in den Mann zu stoßen. Hart, und fest, und immer mehr durch das Blut angeturnt, das seinen Penis beschmierte. Bei jedem Stoß keuchte er tonlos auf, nur um daraufhin noch fester zu stoßen. Seine Augen hielt er auf Marluxias Gesicht, das mehr und mehr von Schmerz verzerrt wurde. Und nach einigen weiteren Stößen versuchte Marluxia sich zu winden. Wollte einerseits noch mehr, und andererseits, dass es aufhörte. Dass er endlich kommen konnte.

„Bitte.. bitte Vexen! Lass.. lass mich kommen!", keuchte er abgehackt, doch bekam er nur ein dunkles Lachen als Antwort, und einen Stoß, der noch fester war und ihn den Kopf in den Nacken werfen ließ. Der Jüngere hatte das Gefühl, verrückt zu werden. Durchzudrehen, wenn er nicht endlich kommen konnte. Er warf seinen Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere, und beachtete Vexen gar nicht mehr genau. Flehte nur immer wieder „bitte...", während ihm bereits Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Ich.. ich werde verrückt, wenn du mich nicht endlich.. ahhh.. bitte Vexen!", bettelte er erneut mit zittriger Stimme, doch der Arzt ließ sich nicht abbringen. Fuhr fort mit seiner Tat, nur um erneut nach der Zange zu greifen und sie an den Ring zu legen. Und als er selbst seinen Orgasmus erreichte, presste er mit aller Kraft die Zange zusammen. Presste den Ring zusammen und brachte Marluxia dazu, so laut zu schreien, dass es jeder in der Umgebung hören würde. Ein Schrei, der so schrecklich war, dass er selbst Vexen zum Erschaudern brachte. Als er dann, nachdem sein Orgasmus verklungen war, hinab blickte auf seine Tat, stockte ihm der Atem.

Der Penis des Patienten hing schlaff herunter, während Blut aus der Stelle drang, wo der Ring ihn umschloss. Er war beinahe völlig zusammengedrückt, und Marluxia zitterte vor Schmerz. Zitterte am ganzen Körper, während eine Gänsehaut seine gesamte Haut umschloss. Er winselte beinahe herzerweichend und schrie immer wieder seinen Schmerz heraus. Zuerst dachte Vexen, er hätte es übertrieben. Doch als er sich aus Marluxia herauszog, schüttelte er den Kopf. Das war genau das, was er gebraucht hatte, um seine Spannung abzubauen.

Für die nächsten Momente ignorierte er das Schreien und Winseln und wischte sich in aller Ruhe sauber, bevor er sich wieder anzog. Erst, als er wieder völlig bekleidet war und auch wieder Handschuhe trug, ging er zurück zu Marluxia.

„War es das, was du wolltest? Ich habe dein Problem gelöst~", schmunzelte der Arzt, doch bekam er nichts als einen weiteren Schmerzensschrei zu hören. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn er nicht mit ihm reden wollte, wollte er eben nicht.

Er ging zurück zu seinem Schrank, um sich einen Schraubenzieher zu holen und dann zu Marluxia zurückzugehen. Immerhin konnte der Ring nicht dort bleiben, wo er war. Ohne auf die Schmerzen des Mannes zu achten, umfasste er dessen Penis und begann mit dem Schraubenzieher, den Ring zu lockern. Erst, als er wieder breit genug war, zog er ihn über das schlaffe Stück Fleisch und legte ihn dann zurück in sein Regal, wo er ebenfalls den Schraubendreher und die Zange wieder deponierte. Wer wusste schon, wofür man ihn noch mal brauchte.

„Nun, ich hab dich von dem Ring bereit, nun kannst du doch endlich kommen, oder?", forderte der Arzt den Patienten heraus. Doch dieser war vor Schmerzen bereits so verrückt geworden, dass ihn die Worte nicht einmal mehr erreichten. Er zitterte immer noch und schrie. Und zuckte, da nun auch wieder Gefühl in die schmerzende Wunde trat und ihn noch viel mehr leiden ließ.

Und jenes Zucken nutzte Vexen für sich. Lächelte teuflisch und meinte: „Oh, du willst noch mehr? Das kannst du haben~." Er entfernte sich ein weiteres Mal von seinem Opfer, um kurz darauf mit einem weiteren Gegenstand an den Mann heranzutreten.

„Das hier wird dich befriedigen~", kündigte er an und hielt Marluxia ein großes Messer vor sein Gesicht – etwas, dass der Mann am Rande des Wahnsinns noch wahrnahm. Seine Augen weiteten sich, und sein Verstand schien plötzlich wieder völlig da zu sein.

„Nein.. NEIN!", bettelte er, doch den Arzt hielt das nicht ab. Er setzte das Messer an Marluxias Öffnung.. und schob es in ihn.

Blut vermischte sich mit Sperma, und floss aus dem Mann heraus, doch Vexen schmunzelte darüber nur, bevor er das Messer herauszog und erneut in ihn schob.

„Das ist es doch, was du wolltest, hm?", fragte er seine Frage erneut, und wiederholte seine Tat. Immer mehr Blut floss, und tropfte auf den Boden. Immer lautere Schreie, bis sie plötzlich verstummten. Bis das Zittern aufhörte und nichts mehr von Marluxia zu hören war. Keine Reaktion mehr. Erst, als es soweit war, zog Vexen das Messer endgültig heraus. Mit einem Teil Unzufriedenheit blickte er auf den Boden, auf dem sich eine Blutlache gebildet hatte, welche seine Schuhe dreckig machte. Rot, dass sich mit weiß biss.

„Welch ein Jammer. Und nicht einmal der Hausmeister kann herkommen zum Putzen. Was bist du nur für ein ungezogener Junge~", seufzte er übertrieben, wusste er doch, dass Marluxia ihn bereits nicht mehr hören konnte.

Er trat aus der Pfütze heraus und wischte sein Messer ab, bevor er die Zwangsjacke öffnete, und ebenso die Riemen um die Beine des Mannes. Dann verließ er das Zimmer, um nach Xaldin zu suchen. Dieser würde sich sicher freuen.

Er hatte Recht behalten. Als er Xaldin gefunden hatte, war dieser gleich begeistert gewesen und war ihm gefolgt, um die Leiche abzuholen. Er hatte sie ohne weitere Fragen mitgenommen. Und als Larxene etwa 20 Minuten später bei ihm eintraf, eröffnete Vexen ihr nur, dass ihr Patient leider bei einer Behandlung verstorben war. Und Larxene? Die fragte nicht einmal weiter nach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Zexion hockte vor Xigbars Zimmertür und strich mit seinen schlanken Fingern immer wieder über die weiße Tür. Immer wieder, während er immer wieder den Namen des Therapeuten aussprach. Er musste zu ihm. Er musste mit ihm reden. Er brauchte Hilfe, eine Hand, die ihn hielt. Er brauchte ihn.

Ursprünglich hatte er vorgehabt, die Tür einfach zu öffnen, doch zu seinem Schock war sie verschlossen gewesen. Und so glaubte er nicht daran, dass der Therapeut wirklich in seinem Büro war. Doch es war ihm egal. Er konnte nur hier auf ihn warten. So zitterte er und wimmerte und hoffte, er würde bald kommen. Doch als er Marluxias bestialischen Schrei hörte, konnte er nicht anders als panisch an die Tür zu klopfen. Immer wieder schlug er gegen selbige, bis sie unter seinen Fingern nachgab und aufging. Beinahe erschrocken blickte er in Xigbars Gesicht, welches sich so weit über ihm befand.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken erhob sich Zexion auf seine Füße und warf sich dem Mann um den Hals. Dieser torkelte, aufgrund des Schrecks, einige Schritte nach hinten. Er stieß noch die Tür zu, bevor er seine Arme auch um den Patienten legte und ihn fest an sich drückte. So standen sie dort, Minuten lang. Ignorierten die Schritte auf dem Gang, ignorierten alles um sie herum. Minuten, bis Zexion anfing zu weinen. Bitterlich, und dennoch stumm. Vermutlich hätte Xigbar nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er weinte, hätte er nicht so gezittert. „Schh..", versuchte er den Jüngeren zu beruhigen, und strich ihm immer wieder über den Rücken. „Es ist vorbei~"

Doch Zexion schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es.. ist nicht vorbei. Es ist niemals vorbei. Er ist noch da", flüsterte er panisch. Doch Xigbar strich ihm nur erneut über den Rücken und widersprach. „Nein.. er ist nicht mehr da.. ich habe ihn beseitigt." Zexion schüttelte noch panischer den Kopf: „Nein, du hast ihn nur wütend gemacht." Beinahe geschockt schob Xigbar den Kleineren etwas von sich und blickte ihm in sein Gesicht. Blickte in die angsterfüllten Augen des Patienten und verlangte eine Erklärung, ohne es direkt auszusprechen. „Vexen hat ihm irgendwas gegeben, das seine Blutung stoppt. Er konnte sogar selbstständig laufen...~", erklärte er, was er noch wenige Zeit vorher gesehen hatte. Noch bevor Marluxia in das Zimmer gebracht worden war, hatte Larxene den Hausmeister an ihm vorbeigeführt. Zuerst beinahe tot, und danach wieder erstaunlich fit. Wie hatte der Arzt das nur hinbekommen?

Nun schlich sich auch so etwas wie Angst in den Therapeuten. Der Hausmeister lebte also doch noch? Der war ja schlimmer als Unkraut. Nicht kaputt zu kriegen, quasi. Und das gefiel ihm so gar nicht. „Okay.. beruhig dich erst Mal.. er wird sich wohl kaum hierher trauen..", flüsterte er dem Kleineren ins Ohr, bevor er einen kurzen Kuss auf dieses hauchte, was den Patienten zum Erschaudern brachte. So schob sich dieser noch näher an ihn, bevor er sich zu Xigbars Ohr beugte und leise hauchte: „Er.. hat so schreckliche Dinge mit mir getan.." Ein erneutes Wimmern war zu hören, was Xigbar dazu brachte, ihn noch näher zu sich zu ziehen. „Ich.. werde dir zeigen, dass es nicht immer so schrecklich sein muss", flüsterte Xigbar daraufhin, bevor er den Kleineren hochhob und zu seinem Tisch trug.

Er war sich bewusst, dass er ihn damit vielleicht endgültig verlieren könnte. Aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Hausmeister noch lebte, und all solche schrecklichen Dinge erneut passieren könnten, wollte er keine Zeit verlieren. Er wollte diese Chance nicht ungenutzt lassen.

Und der Jüngere wehrte sich nicht. Er schloss lediglich seine Arme um den Hals des Mannes und drückte ihn näher an sich. Etwas, dass Xigbar endgültig dazu antrieb, ihn zu küssen. Seine Lippen so fest auf die des Patienten drückte, dass dessen Lippen hinterher sicher geschwollen sein würden.

Zexion verspürte in dem Augenblick keine Angst. Alles, was er fühlte, war der Drang, dem Mann nah zu sein. Dem einzigen, dem er noch vertraute. Er wollte ihn fühlen und spüren, aus Angst, vielleicht den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr zu erleben. Denn wer wusste schon, was der Hausmeister nun anstellte? Wer wusste schon, ob er ihn nicht in der Nacht erschlug? So erwiderte er den Kuss, drückte seine Lippen ebenfalls gegen die des Älteren und gab sich ihm hin. Diesem Gefühl, dass er noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte, und vor dem er sich scheute, es zu betiteln.

Sie küssten sich, verlangend, immer wieder. Über Minuten hinweg, bis Xigbar langsam begann, den anderen auszuziehen. Etwas, das dem Patienten doch so etwas wie Angst durch die Venen trieb. Doch schnell war er wieder beruhigt, als er die warmen Lippen bald darauf auf seinem nackten Oberkörper spürte. Wie sie zärtlich immer wieder seine Haut liebkosten und vorsichtig eine seiner Brustwarzen umschlossen und an ihr saugten, was ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte. Was war das nur für ein Gefühl, dass sich langsam in seinem Unterleib breitmachte? Etwas, dass er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Der Patient genoss es, wie der Therapeut ihn berührte. Er genoss die warmen Lippen auf seiner Haut und die Finger, die langsam seine Oberschenkel hinauf wanderten. Und auch, wenn er das Gefühl, das wohl Erregung war, nicht zuordnen konnte, genoss er es in vollen Zügen. So drückte er den Rücken durch, als er die geschickten Finger an seinem Penis spürte. „Xigbar~", keuchte er auf und drängte sich ihm näher entgegen. Und während er bereits nackt auf dem Schreibtisch lag, was der Ältere noch völlig bekleidet. Etwas, das Zexion ändern wollte.. auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, wie.

So versuchte er ziemlich ungeschickt den weißen Kittel, welchen einige Blutspritzer zierten, von den Schultern des Älteren zu schieben. Und auch, wenn seine Finger nicht genau die Stellen trafen, die sie treffen sollten, schaffte er es, Xigbar den Kittel abzustreifen und auch sein blütenweißes Hemd zu öffnen. Vorsichtig, als wenn er etwas kaputt machen könnte, berührte er die Haut, welche sonst immer von Kleidung bedeckt war und ertastete sie, während sein Atem langsam immer schneller ging. Von dem Therapeuten berührt zu werden, war für ihn das eine.. aber ihn selbst zu berühren, erregte ihn beinahe noch mehr.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er auch die Hose des Mannes geöffnet hatte, welchem daraufhin ein lustvolles Stöhnen entrann. Xigbar genoss es, von Zexion berührt zu werden. Er genoss die zierlichen Finger, die seine Haut streichelten und ihn von seiner Kleidung befreiten. Er genoss den gesamten Moment so sehr, dass er ihn am liebsten für immer in seinem Gedächtnis speichern wollte. So beugte er sich, als er ebenfalls völlig nackt war, zu dem Patienten herunter und versiegelte dessen Lippen erneut mit seinen. Ihre Zungen trafen sich wieder, und hinterließen ein leichtes Kribbeln in dem jeweils anderen.

Vorsichtig, um den Kleineren nicht zu verschrecken, ließ er seine Hand über die Innenseite des schmalen Schenkels hinauf streichen, bis er an dessen Po angekommen war. Dort streichelte er die weiche Haut, bevor er vorsichtig mit einem Finger in Zexion eindrang. Dieser bäumte sich aufgrund des unerwarteten, leichten Schmerzes auf, welcher jedoch nicht lang anhielt. Denn je mehr Xigbar seinen Finger bewegte, desto mehr verschwanden die Schmerzen und hinterließen nur ein Gefühl, das selbst für den sonst so scheuen Jungen angenehm war.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu verletzen, schob Xigbar noch einen Finger in Zexion, um ihn langsam zu dehnen. Er spreizte seine Finger, und zog sie immer wieder ein Stück heraus, bis er sich sicher war, dass der Patient keine Schmerzen mehr hatte. Erst dann fügte er noch einen dritten Finger hinzu und wiederholte seine Tat.

Als keinerlei Schmerzenslaute mehr von Zexion kamen, zog er seine Finger heraus und positionierte sich selbst an dem Kleineren.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte er mit zitteriger und erregter Stimme, welche Zexion einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte. Er selbst war ebenfalls so erregt, dass er keinen richtigen Ton mehr raus brachte, was dazu führte, dass er nur zaghaft nickte und seine Augen schloss.

„In Ordnung", wisperte Xigbar, bevor er langsam in den Patienten eindrang. Stück um Stück stoppte er immer wieder, um sicher zu gehen, seinen Geliebten nicht zu sehr zu verletzen. Doch er kam nicht umhin mitzubekommen, dass eine stumme Träne über dessen Gesicht lief.

Das Gefühl, zu zerreißen, welches Zexion bei Lexaeus gehabt hatte, blieb zwar aus, aber die Schmerzen waren trotzdem für einige Augenblicke mehr, als er ertragen konnte. So erzitterte er und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass eine Träne über seine Wange lief. Doch Xigbar war so unglaublich vorsichtig, dass sich der Patient langsam entspannen konnte, und seine Arme fest um den Nacken des Therapeuten schlang. „Xigbar~", stöhnte er laut, und presste seine Lippen dann für einige Augenblicke auf die Lippen des anderen.

Dieser wurde dadurch angespornt, sich zu bewegen, und begann langsam in den schmalen Körper unter sich zu stoßen. Nur langsam erhöhte er das Tempo und bewegte sich schneller in seinem Geliebten.

Dieser konnte sich jedoch nicht so ganz fallen lassen, wie er es gerne wollte. So wanderte sein Blick geistesabwesend durch den Raum, nur um im nächsten Augenblick festzustellen, dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren. Erst erkannte er nicht, wer dort im Schatten des Raumes stand, doch als die Person sich ihnen näherte, verkrampfte sich sein gesamter Körper sofort.

„XIGBAR", schrie er erschrocken, doch der Therapeut fasste sein Schreien nicht als Warnung auf. Er stieß nur erneut in ihn, dieses Mal fester, was Zexion Tränen in die Augen trieb. Warum reagierte er denn nicht auf ihn?

Er konnte nichts tun, als sich winden, und zu versuchen, den Therapeuten von sich zu schieben. Doch sein Blick lag schockverzerrt auf dem Mann, der sich ebenfalls im Raum befand: Lexaeus. Der Hausmeister, der langsam immer näher kam.. erschreckender Weise mit der Lampe in der Hand, die sich sonst auf Xigbars Abstelltisch befand. Und je mehr sich Zexion zu wehren versuchte, umso schneller kam Lexaeus auf sie zu. Und bevor der verängstigte Junge noch irgendetwas tun konnte, schlug der Hausmeister die Lampe auf den Kopf des Therapeuten, welcher augenblicklich auf seiner Brust zusammensackte.

„NEIN!", schrie Zexion, dessen Tränen bereits in Strömen über seine Wangen liefen. Was sollte er nur tun? Geistesgegenwärtig hob er seine Hände über sein Gesicht, einen Schlag erwartend, doch es passierte nichts dergleichen. Er merkte nur, wie das Gewicht bald von seiner Brust verschwand.. und hörte nur einen dumpfen Aufprall. Lexaeus musste Xigbar von ihm runter gezogen haben. Vorsichtig traute Zexion sich, eine Hand von seinem Gesicht zu nehmen und zu schauen, was genau passiert war. Beinahe panisch setzte er sich auf und blickte hinab auf den Boden, wo er Xigbar liegen sehen konnte.. und er blutete ziemlich stark. Als Zexion jedoch aufstehen wollte, hielt der Hausmeister ihn auf.

„Wo willst du denn hin, du kleine Schlampe?", fragte dieser herausfordernd, bevor er Zexion mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht schlug. Dessen Kopf ruckte abrupt zur Seite und ein kurzer Schrei verließ seine Lippen. Was hatte er sich da nur eingehandelt?

„Du wirst mir nun genau zuhören", begann der Hausmeister zu erklären: „Du wirst ab heute genau das tun, was ich möchte, sonst wird dein Stecher den nächsten Tag nicht mehr überleben, klar?" Der verängstigte Patient nickte geistesabwesend, kümmerte ihn in diesem Moment doch nur das Wohlbefinden seines Geliebten. Geliebten... Beinahe drifteten seine Gedanken ab, da wurde sein Gesicht auch schon grob zur Seite gedreht und er gezwungen, dem Hausmeister ins Gesicht zu blicken.

„Ab heute bist du meine Schlampe, klar? Und wag es nicht, ihm hier noch einmal zu nahe zu kommen. Du wirst ihm sagen, dass du ihn nicht mehr treffen kannst, und dass du kein Interesse an ihm hast", ordnete Lexaeus an und brachte Zexion mit seiner Hand zum Nicken.

„Gut", meinte er daraufhin zufrieden und wandte sich ab, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Und mit einem Mal war Zexion geistesgegenwärtig und griff nach dem Briefbeschwerer, welcher auf Xigbars Schreibtisch stand. Er holte aus und schlug dem Hausmeister ins Genick, was diesen sofort zur Ohnmacht brachte und auf den Boden stürzen lies. Ohne einen einzigen klaren Gedanken durchsuchte Zexion die Schreibtischoberfläche nach etwas Spitzem.. um kurz darauf einen Brieföffner zu finden.

„Ich hasse dich", wisperte er, bevor er vom Schreibtisch stieg und auf den Hausmeister zu torkelte, wobei er die Schmerzen in seinem gebrochenen Bein ignorierte. Neben ihm nahm er am Boden Platz und betrachtete ihn einige Augenblicke.

„Ich hasse dich", wisperte er erneut, und strich mit dem Brieföffner einmal über den Rücken des Mannes.

„Ich hasse dich", sprach er noch ein weiteres Mal, bevor er ausholte und den scharfen Gegenstand in den Rücken des Mannes stach.

„Ich hasse dich", erneutes Stechen.

„Ich hasse dich", immer wieder, bis er in einer Blutlache saß und sich sicher war, dass der Hausmeister verblutet war.

„Ich hasse dich", ließ er den Brieföffner fallen und stand aus dem Blut auf, um nach Xigbar zu sehen. Er musste ihm helfen.

Er ging auf den Therapeuten zu und nahm neben ihm Platz, wie kurz zuvor neben Lexaeus. Seine Wunde blutete nicht so stark. So griff Zexion nach dem Kittel des Mannes, riss ein Stück von dessen Ärmel ab und band es fest um dessen Kopf, um die Blutung ein für alle Mal zu stoppen. Er wusste zwar nicht so viel über Medizin, aber er war sich sicher, dass ein Druckverband helfen würde.

So ruhte er neben dem Mann, den er liebte, und der Leiche des Mannes, den er hasste, darauf wartend, dass sich eine Veränderung ergab. Und er atmete erst erleichtert aus, als er merkte, wie sich zwei warme Arme um seinen frierenden Körper schlangen. Er hatte es geschafft.


End file.
